The Mission
by zero10296
Summary: Kakashi notices something wrong with Yamato, but he won't tell him. When Kakashi overhears a conversation between Tsunade and Sakura it might lead to Yamato's odd behavior, but how is Sakura involved. And whats this mission they all talk about? kaka/saku/yamato. Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first Fanfic ever, so please be gentle. The whole Fanfic thing is new to me, but I hope you guys like the story. Sorry for any mistakes and name errors. Also, Naruto does not and will never belong to me (Disappointed about that too :() Well then, with no more delays I give you the story.**

* * *

A silver haired man walked through Konoha with his head hid entirely behind the book Icha Icha Paradise. Although everyone would have thought that his full attention was on the book, he saw very clearly when his friend Yamato Tenzo entered the cafe only a couple of feet away from him. He suspected that something was off with his friend and entered the cafe as well to give him some company.

The cafe itself was small so finding Yamato was really easy to do. Once he took the seat next to him he lifted up his two fingers and said his signature "Yo" as a greeting. When Yamato finally realized who his company was the worries he had tried to hide showed more, but quickly tried to hide it again, but failing. Anyone who didn't know Yamato would think that he was acting like every other day, but Kakashi knew better. He also knew that if Yamato was hiding something from him that it had to be serious.

While still reading his perverted book the Copy ninja asked coolly, "Something bothering you?"

Yamato froze for a fraction of a second to his friends words, but then with a calm voice answered, " Hey Kakashi, nice meeting you here." He continued after taking a sip of his coffee, "Just came from a mission, that's all."

Kakashi knew very well how missions could be, but Yamato's behavior had never been afflicted by missions before. He would know, since he was paired with him as an ANBU where the most difficult missions were given. Kakashi didn't like the idea that Yamato was keeping quite, but he didn't want to force information out of him. Anyway he knew that missions were classified and that each one was top secret.

Hoping that Yamato would eventually tell him his worries he changed the topic. "The coffee in this store is gre.." Kakashi wasn't able to finish his sentence when an ANBU ninja came and called his name. Kakashi turned to the cat masked man and asked "What is it?"

With a plain voice the man answered, "The Hokage wants you in her office immediately." Kakashi gave a nod indicated that he would go and for him to leave. The masked man nodded back and left.

Kakashi turned back to Yamato and said, " Sorry that I have to leave so soon. See you later ok." Yamato didn't stare at him when he departed or complain that even if he left early he would be an hour late to visit the Hokage.

* * *

Tsunade knew that asking for Kakashi to arrive to her office would be a long wait. The habit of his frustrated her especially when she was the one waiting. As she cursed at the Copy ninja under her breath she heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in!" She yelled, knowing already that it was not the man she was waiting for, but also knowing that it would be news she was dreading to hear.

In came Sakura, with a couple of papers in her hand that Tsunade knew was her report. "Konichiwa Tsunade shissou."

"Konichiwa Sakura. I assume that's the report for the mission." Tsunade said eyeing the girl with great interest.

"Yes it is." Sakura replied handing Tsunade her report. On e the report was in her hands Tsuande read through it quickly and then stared at Sakura. Her hardened Hokage expression turned into a loving mother as she asked Sakura "Are you ok." Those three words made Sakura burst into tears.

* * *

Kakashi, after taking a stroll through all of Konoha, decided that whatever problem Yamato had he would be able to solve and if not come to him for help. The thought that his friend had an odd behavior disturbed the Copy ninja, but he realized that as a ninja anything could happen and it had to be expected.

After feeling that he had kept the Hokage waiting long enough he decided to head to the Hokage tower. Kakshi never liked going through the main door of the Hokage's office, so once he arrived he went straight to the windows that were placed for the Hokage to over look Konoha. He was about to walk right in when he heard voices inside. Kakashi quickly hid behind the shadows an hid his chakra as he heard the conversation. He knew that over hearing a Hokage's conversation would bring serious consequences and was about to leave, but stopped on his tracks when he heard someone cry.

The cry of the person inside was someone Kakashi knew well, so well that he had seen her cry many times. Any thoughts of leaving had departed from his mind and know he could only hear the cry and his most sensitive student.

"Sakura." Kakashi could not see what was occurring inside but knew well that Tsunade's voice sounded pained.

"Don't worry Shissou, I'm alright. Everything's fine."

"How can you say that to me when I see you crying." Kakashi heard Tsunade get up her chair and walk toward Sakura direction. " I thought sending Yamato would have made it easier on you. You barely know him, but he would have protected you if he needs to."

Yamato's name struck Kakashi head immediately when it was mentioned. He knew that Yamato was on a mission, but not with Sakura. Was this the reason Yamato was so distraught. If Sakura was crying like this, was the mission that terrible? Kakashi asked himself.

"I know Shissou and he did protect me." Sakura answered.

They were silent for a while until Tsunade broke the silence by asking, " Then was he too rough? Did he hurt you?"

Now Kakashi was confused. Rough? Hurt? What was Tsunade asking Sakura.

"No Tsunade he was gentle...really gentle I.."

"I know it was your first time and it was not as you expected and I'm sorry for that but I hope..."

"I know Shissou, a ninja must put their village first above everything else." Sakura answered with a stronger tone than before. "Well then Shissou I'm off. I want to get some sleep."

Tsunade must have acknowledged Sakura's goodbye because the next thing Kakashi heard was the door closing. Kakashi didn't know what to think about the conversation, but he knew that whatever had occurred in the mission he didn't like at all.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Good, bad, horrible. I'll take any and all comments. Anyway thanks for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. This is ch.2 hope you guys like and thanks for the review and likes!**

**Also, Naruto does not belong to me at all.**

* * *

Tsunade knew Kakashi was out the window. She should have stopped his ease dropping, but knew that Kakashi would pry on the details later. With an annoyance in her tone (still remembering her time waiting) she called Kakashi in the room. In an instant he was there standing in front of her and giving his hello.

"You're late Kakashi." Tsunade said the annoyance still in her voice.

"Sorry Hokage, but I ran to an elderly women alon.."

"Save your excuses. What did you overhear?" Tsunade said, interrupting Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't know how to answer which was a first for him. He thought over the conversation, trying to phrase it in a way where he didn't give away what he believed he deciphered about the mission. However nothing seemed right. Paraphrasing wouldn't work with Tsunade anyway, so he decided to get straight to the point.

" I heard about the mission Sakura and Yamato were assigned."

Tsunade looked up at Kakashi and knew that he had already figured out what the mission was, well the major picture that is. "Really? Did you overhear what it was about." Tsunade knew that she didn't spill any clear details with her talk with Sakura, but she wanted to hear Kakashi's side of what he interpreted about the conversation.

"I didn't hear any of the details about the mission." Kakashi said not wavering with his words.

She looked at him with amusement. To others he was like a puzzle when his emotions were hidden, but Tsunade knew him very well. She laughed inside as she recognized the curiosity in his eyes, but even know he wouldn't give in. "I felt your presence when you arrived. I know you heard the small detail."

Kakashi sighed, knowing that he would have to give a direct answer now. "The questions you asked Sakura about Yamato." he answered.

His blunt answer made Tsunade smirks. "I assumed you put two and two together then?" Kakashi's silence was enough to give Tsunade her answer. She sighed and said, "You will not let them know that you know about the mission, understood."

Kakashi nodded in understanding and was about to leave when his curiosity finally got the better of him, "Can I have more information on the mission?"

"No, it's classified."

"I already know what happened between them, the rest should be about how the mission played out."

"The mission itself was harder than what happened between them." Kakashi stared intently at Tsunade as she said these words. This mission was sounding more difficult by the minute.

"If it was that difficult why did you send Sakura?" Kakashi hadn't meant for his voice to sound menacing, but somehow it did. Weather Tsunade noticed or not he didn't know.

"As my apprentice I know what she is capable of. She was the only one I could confide in to complete the mission."

Kakashi thought about that, but he didn't see what Tsunade saw in Sakura. He had been her teacher as well, but she never showed the same level of strength as the others. He knew she had the physical strength, but mentally he wasn't so sure.

Kakashi had always thought that Sakura would always be protected when given a hard mission by either Naruto or himself. He never thought that on such a serious mission it would have been Yamato to accompany her. It's not that he didn't trust Yamato, it's just that with such a mission someone who knew her longer would have worked better.

Maybe I was on a mission when they had been called and so was Naruto, he thought giving any excuse as to why he wasn't chosen. But Kakashi knew that was impossible. Half a year had already passed and Kakashi hadn't had any missions away from Konoha.

Getting out of his thoughts for a while he asked Tsunade, "How long did their mission take?"

Tsunade looked at the man standing in front of him. She could see him debating within himself and wondered if giving him this information would be giving too much away. Deciding that it was not important she answered, "About three and a half months."

Kakashi ran this information in his head knowing full well that he could have been the one partnered with Sakura. "Why was Yamato chosen for the mission?"

Tsunade seemed confused by his questions. "He seemed the most suitable."

The most suitable? Was he not suitable? Kakashi's eyes dropped from the Hokage as he let her words progress in his head. "Most suitable" he repeated, "Did you have other options other than him?"

"Does it matter?" Tsunade was beginning to get agitated with Kakashi questioning her authority. "Who would you have preferred to go in his place?"

Kakashi, staring at anything other than Tsunade, knew what he wanted to answer. Him. He would have been the most suitable. He would have been perfect to protect Sakura. His thoughts went in vain though as he would not dare speak the words.

The Hokage felt the silence drag for hours and then realized what he was thinking. Kakashi thought he would have been the best choice. That idiot, she thought.

"You wouldn't have worked." She answered still staring at him. Kakashi lifted his eyes to drop them at Tsunade.

"I never said I would have been a good option." But he knew he would.

Tsunade saw Kakashi fence his thoughts inside of him. He just couldn't say what he thought out loud. "Kakashi, I had my reasons for not putting you in the mission. Trust me, it was for the best. Now, I need you to leave me alone. Shizune will come here soon asking if the damn papers are done." Kakashi didn't immediately leave when Tsunade told him to as she had hoped. He seemed like he wanted to continue his argument and for a second she thought he would. But then Kakashi left in silence.

"So much shit in one day." Tsunade mumbled and went to open a drawer beneath her desk to take out sake, completely forgetting why she had called Kakashi in the first place.

* * *

"Yamato wake up. Wake up." Yamato, deep in sleep, slowly awoke to the voice calling him. It was a soft angelic voice that could barely be heard. He wondered how it had woken him up. Dazed he looked around his small bedroom, but found no one.

Playing hide and seek was complicated in his room due to the fact that he didn't have a closet, or much furniture to hide behind. The biggest thing in his room was his bed which touched the floor so no one could hide underneath it. Thinking that it was his imagination, Yamato laid back in bed to fall asleep again but felt a small hand drop to his bare chest.

He quickly grabbed a kunai that was next to his bed and turned to face the person that was attached to the hand. The first thing he saw was emerald eyes looking at him. Letting the kunai drop he blinked twice before calling the girl's name. "Sakura what are you doing here?"

She didn't say a word as she lay on his bed, hand still on his chest. He was about to repeat himself again when Sakura wrapped her hands over his waist and hugged him. He was confused by the gesture and was about to get away from her grip when he felt her tremble. Yamato, rethinking his action, held her gently hoping that she would be comforted.

"I couldn't sleep. The memory keeps on ravaging through my head. It won't stop." Yamato heard her fear and knew exactly what she was referring to. "Let me stay with you."

Yamato, still captured in her embrace, hadn't understood the last words she had spoken. Once he made sense of her words he quickly replied, "Sakura, no, you can't. You have to go home."

Falling away from their hold Sakura looked up at Yamato with imploring eyes. "Please." She whispered.

Yamato looked at her intently debating whether this would be a good idea. Her expression didn't help him much. Giving up, he nodded. Yamato saw her expression rise and with it his too. He was not able to stop her when she suddenly leaned closer and locked her lips with his. He was taken aback by her action that he forgot to push her away. Once he realized his mistake the kiss ended.

Yamato looked back at Sakura, arms back by her side again, with a red flush filling her face. "Sakura, why did you..."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got in my head,I'm..." This time Yamato cut her off by putting his lips on hers. She was so irresistible to him that he felt that he had to taste her again. Shocked, Sakura stayed still but then she wrapped her arms on his neck as he wrapped his on her waist. The light kiss soon turned into a heated one as Yamato licked the bottom of Sakura's lower lip asking for entrance. She complied and as soon as she opened both their tongues intertwined in a loving embrace.

Yamato was the one to end the kiss as he began to trail kisses from her check to her neck. Sakura rolled her head back giving soft moans of pleasure as he went lower.

"Yamato I love you." Yamato froze as he heard these words. Backing away from her smooth skin he lifted his head to stare back at her.

With heavy breaths Yamato asked, "What did you say?"

Sakura looked at Yamato with affection. Her expression was adorable to him but then he saw something different in her. Her once tender face turned into fear, pain and despise. "I hate you Yamato. Hate you." She whispered but the words were loud and clear in Yamato's ears.

Her words cut like knives to him." Sakura don't say that please, please." Yamato begged, trying to get closer and comfort her once again. Sakura squirmed away to one of the corners of the bed. He noticed her shuffle away and stopped his movements.

Trying to gain her trust Yamato assured, "I won't hurt you, I promise." Seeing as her eyes seemed to have lost some of the fear he began to move again. He quickly regretted it when he heard her scream. The screams soon became shrieks of pain as if someone was tearing her apart. Her pained voice filled the room. She was saying something through her scream, but Yamato didn't know what it was.

Before waking up he found out the word she kept yelling. It was directed at him. The one she called monster.

* * *

Yamato's dream ran through his head over and over again the next morning. He couldn't forget Sakura's sweet voice calling him or her tender lips touching his. The memory was splendid. Her lips forming the words, I love you, made his stomach flutter. But as soon as the three lovely words formed they quickly turned deadly and the word monster echoed inside of him.

He had no right to think such thoughts about her. He was the reason she was suffering. He was the one that had caused her pain. To Sakura he was a scar that would never go away.

He knew that his dream was a fantasy, but that her hatred for him might exist in the real world. This terrified him. Yamato didn't understand what his feelings for Sakura were, but he didn't want her to hold such feelings as hatred and fear for him. Deciding that staying home would probably torment him more, Yamato left his small apartment and headed anywhere.

* * *

Kakashi's night was terrible. Having had no sleep was the least of his worries as he continued to imagine Yamato with Sakura, a thought that agitated him to say the least. He left his house earlier than usual hoping to stop his imagination from running wild. The streets of Konoha were already lively even in the early morning of the day. Heading out to get something to eat Kakashi spotted something pink in his range of vision. She was about a block away from him when he spotted her.

Quickening his pace Kakashi stood side by side with Sakura in a matter of seconds. She either had not bothered with his presence or was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she had not noticed him. Hoping that it was the ladder he made himself present by greeting her.

Sakura, startled by the voice, stopped in her tracks and turned to the man beside her. Although his voice had been unrecognizable to her when he spoke, his gray hair and almost completely covered face gave him away. "Konichiwa Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi stared at the bubble gum haired girl as she continued walking and noticed her distant eyes. Something about her was different, but he wasn't able to pin point what it was.

"Are you alright?" He asked walking with her.

She didn't look at him when she answered her _I'm fine_ response. This gave her away. Kakashi knew well that Sakura liked to stare at people's faces when she was talking to them and for the other party to do the same. He had assumed she had caught that from Tsunade. Paying attention to her once again, he asked, "Where are you heading so early in the morning?"

"I have to help in the hospital," Was all she said.

"How about after your shift in the hospital we get something to eat?" This was abnormal for Kakashi to ask his former student. He would sometimes eat with her and Naruto but he was always invited. His offer had taken Sakura by surprise that Kakashi heard her give a small gasp. Kakashi himself knew that it was unusual for him to ask, but he needed answers.

"Sorry, but I come out late and you wouldn't want to wait up for me." She answered.

"Don't worry, I'm also up late today so that won't be a problem."

"No, it's just that ...I'll probably be very tired." Now Kakashi knew that Sakura was trying to evade any contact with him after work. Sakura's attempt however would go in vain. As her former teacher and friend he felt the need to be there for her, even if it meant being persistent.

"Once we finish eating your energy will come back." Sakura gave a sigh and continued her reasons of why she couldn't go, but Kakashi ignored every one of her so called reasons. "What time should I pick you up?"

Sakura knew Kakashi wasn't paying attention to her when he stopped her excuses with his question. She really didn't want to be anywhere but home after her shift at the hospital, but she knew Kakashi wasn't going to give up. "At 10." She said already leaving him as she headed to the entrance of the hospital doors. Kakashi, not a fan of hospitals, waved at her from outside knowing full well that she didn't even look back at him.

Like Yamato, Kakashi noticed his former student's odd behavior. However, her odd behavior was not her look but the way she saw every person in her surroundings. This bothered him. If Kakashi was right, his invitation was something that Sakura feared and not for the reasons he would have wanted but mainly because she had looked at him like every other person around her, like a predator ready to capture its prey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, chapter three is done, took a while but its done. hope you guys like ;)**

**I do not own Naruto at all.**

* * *

The cafe Yamato had encountered with Kakashi was fully occupied today. Not wanting to go to another cafe that was further away from where he was standing he went to Ichiruka's ramen shop, which was two stores down. He shouldn't have been surprised when he noticed a loud blonde slurping his seventh bowl of ramen. He sat beside the blonde knowing that even if he chose a seat further from the boy he would have called out to him.

Naruto, finishing his seventh bowl, gave Yamato a hello with his well-known grin.

"Hey what's up Yamato-sensei. Haven't seen you in a while." Naruto said also asking for another bowl.

"I've been busy." Yamato answered.

"You work too hard, you should take a break or else you'll die a workaholic."

"Don't worry, Tsunade is giving me a long brake after the last mission."

"That's good." Naruto said in between slurps.

Yamato turned to the young girl behind the counter who had just attended him. Leaving with his beef ramen order Yamato turned back to Naruto and noticed that someone had taken a seat next to him. He quickly recognized the lazy slouched man. He had been trying to avoid any contact from him since their last meeting.

Kakashi began talking to Naruto about how he was doing and what he was up to, ignoring the brown haired man completely. Although Yamato knew it was intentional he was glad that the Copy-nin didn't go straight to him and ask him about his strange behavior from before. He also hoped that this wasn't Kakashi's way of saying that he'll interrogate him later. Yamato was never one to keep anything from his friend, but he knew that this was something he didn't want to talk about to anyone, especially with Kakashi.

Naruto, not noticing Kakashi's cold shoulder toward Yamato, turned to wooden element ninja asking, "Don't you think Kakashi should stop reading those perverted books already?"

Yamato wasn't paying attention to their current conversation and had no idea how that question came up. Giving a glance at Kakashi it seemed that the young chatter had just come up with the question randomly. "Well that's his only entertainment so I don't think we should take it away from him."

Naruto seemed to think about this answer but concluded, "Instead of reading it he should just enjoy it himself." Yamato's face turned into a plump tomato, understanding full well what the boy meant. He gave a quick look at Kakashi to see his reaction. He didn't seem disturbed at all by the boy's comment.

"He has his own way of entertaining himself." He answered with a huge embarrassment.

"Is that right, Kakashi?" Naruto asked with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Kakashi turned to the amused blonde, but his eyes were directed at Yamato. "I guess it is true, but I'm sure Yamato has had far more interesting entertainments than I have. Haven't you Yamato?"

Naruto turned his eyes in bewilderment at Yamato, but he didn't notice. His eyes were focused on Kakashi's. Kakashi was never one to show his true emotions, not even to his closest friends, but the Kakashi in front of him baffled Yamato. His feelings spiraled out of him like a tornado. He could feel the sarcasm in his tone and knew there was a second meaning to his words.

Yamato had had some weird experiences in bed and had told his perverted friend. However, his eyes showed that his words were not referring to any of those tales. Then what was he trying to say. Surely it couldn't be about the mission. Nobody, except him and Sakura knew. Then why was Kakashi giving these hidden messages?

Naruto knew his question would go unanswered, but he also realized something else. The two men before him had something going on. Something that he didn't want to be a part of.

Diverting their attention to a different subject Naruto asked, "Have you guys seen Sakura-chan?"

Yamato froze at the pink konichi's name. Both Naruto and Kakashi noticed his reaction, but Kakashi answered the boy's question.

"I spoke to her before coming here. We're going to eat tonight."

"Tonight? Aww come on, why tonight, I have to go on a mission later!" Naruto whined.

"Sorry Naruto. Next time I'll take you out anywhere you want."

"Fine, but no funny business. If you invite, you pay!" Kakashi laughed at Naruto's reply.

Yamato, on the other hand, had a stunned look on his face. They were going to eat? He thought, confused. Since when does Kakashi invite...anyone?

Looking back at Kakashi, Yamato noticed a glint on the Copy-nin's one exposed eyes. Was it satisfaction?

No, that can't be.

But it was.

"It's weird though." The young blonde muttered not noticing that neither of the men were listening to him.

Naruto's word were distant echoes to Yamato as he kept on looking for an explanation. His head ran with possibilities about Kakashi's words. Maybe he was thinking too much. Maybe he was being paranoid. Maybe he was still exhausted about the mission. Or maybe Kakashi knew something.

Then the real question was what he knew. Yamato begged to the gods that it was just him being absurd. Yamato's thoughts stopped to listen to the only man chatting between the three. He kept on saying some random things about him and ramen, but then spilled the rosetta's name again. He began to listen again to the loud mouth.

"I should tell you guys that I know weird well, but Sakura's weirdness is weirder than weird. Yesterday, I went up to her and gave her one of my wonderful Sakura hugs. Like always, I thought she would have thrown a punch at me or something along those lines, but she didn't. She didn't even move. She seemed to act like a startled puppy. Once I let her go she said she had to leave. Before I said another word she had already disappeared, doesn't that seem odd to you guys?"

Yamato showed guilt by the blonde's story, but it was only noticed by Kakashi. Naruto continued to eat his ramen waiting for either men to talk about the odd incident, but neither spoke. If Naruto was paying more attention he would notice that the silence was a conversation between the two men.

One showed the pain and guilt he felt. The other showed anger and betrayal. Words didn't need to be uttered for them to understand each other perfectly.

As their silent conversation continued Naruto got an idea, an idea that left him without paying for his food. He gave quick glances at the two men still noticing their lack of attention toward him. He wanted to get up and leave, but decided to play it safe.

Standing up with crossed legs, Naruto jumped up and down faking his soon to spill bladder. "I have to go to the bathroom," his loud voice diminished before he had finished saying the words as he walked further and further away from the two men.

The men knew Naruto's trick well, but did nothing to bring him back. Instead they continued to hold each other's stares. Kakashi was the first to speak between the two. "I heard your last mission was difficult."

Yamato, no longer being able to look at Kakashi's eyes, kept his eyes on the floor. Kakashi's question told Yamato what he feared. He knew something.

"I assume I'm right by your silence, but don't worry we all have one of those missions every once in a while, right?" Kakashi's tone had turned like they were having an everyday conversation. His dark eyes, however, exposed his fake demeanor.

Yamato was never good at playing poker, especially when it came to hiding his expressions, a technique that was needed as a ninja, but that he didn't carry well. To Kakashi this was perfect because he could tell everything the brown haired man was thinking. His tensed posture, his diverted eyes, and his no replies where shouting the answers Kakashi already knew.

"Why are you so silent?" Continuing the silence Kakashi added, "I didn't ask you a difficult question. It should have been easier than the mission, don't you think?"

At his words, Yamato eyed Kakashi with caution. He knew, Yamato knew he knew, so why didn't he just say it straight forward. He wanted to provoke him, Yamato assumed, and he was aiming perfectly.

"I prefer not talking about it." Yamato answered managing to control his voice level.

Kakashi smiled, pleased with him speaking. "Why not. We're friends aren't we."

"You know that missions are classified."

Kakashi gave a loud laugh at his response. "Since when are missions classified between us?"

"This is just one of those missions, OK!" Yamato voice turned agitated at his last word.

"And what does that mean?"

The brown haired ninja was exhausted with Kakashi's game.

"Spit it out. Whatever is in your mind ask it already!"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi wasn't ready to let his playing end. He wanted to get Yamato agitated, mad, fumed, like he was with him.

Yelling now Yamato roared, "You know exactly what I mean!"

All the other costumers in the shop stared at Yamato's uproar. Giving them a convincing smile the others continued their meal as if nothing occurred.

"Why so upset? I haven't said anything wrong?" Kakashi slanted his head a little to the left to show innocence, an image that didn't fit him well.

Yamato, about to yell again, stopped himself to control his temper. "Stop playing! What is it that you know?

Kakashi eyes turned dark as he gave an expressionless face. "What was never supposed to happen."

His words rang true to Yamato. What happened was never meant to be, they just happened because of necessity for the village. But that irked him, it was for the village and nothing more. There was nothing else that was put but their duty.

"That's a vague answer don't you think? A lot a things are not meant to happen in a mission but they do."

Now it was Kakashi's turn to burst. "Vague! I know you know what I mean!" Lowering his voice he continued. "You sleeping with Sakura was something that should not have happened! That you should have prevented!"

The brown haired man was shocked. He already knew that Kakashi would confess, but hearing it was different. He had just proven Yamato's fear. Yamato, although a former ANBU captain with bloodline from the first Hokage, could not do anything to protect an important person. He had been useless.

"You seem stunned." Kakashi stated.

"I wasn't...I mean, it was a mission. I had to follow orders."

"Don't defend yourself. You could have told the Hokage that she wasn't fit, that someone else would have been better for the mission!" Kakashi's anger glistened in his exposed eye.

"You think I didn't try!? It was either I take her or she gets another partner!" Yamato felt the same anger that the white haired ninja felt, but he wasn't sure if it was directed at Kakashi or himself.

"Maybe another partner would have been best!"

Now Yamato knew who the anger built up inside of him was meant for. Kakashi. The bastard had no idea what he was saying and yet he came and criticized him as if he were better than him. A better person to have protected her. "Who then should have gone? You? You weren't even chosen as an option. Would you have preferred that it was a complete stranger rather than me?"

Kakashi was quiet. What Yamato was telling him was true, he had confirmed it with Tsunade. There was no chance he would have gone to the mission, but he didn't want to conceive that Yamato was the better choice. Tsunade's words rang again in Kakashi's mind, most suitable.

"Do you think I took the mission as a joke? I did my best to protect Sakura!"

Kakashi's head zoomed in Yamato's spoken words. "If you protected her so well, then tell me why she's so different from before!? Tell me why she looks at people with fear! Why she doesn't smile like before!" Kakashi had fully risen from his seat as he shouted the words to Yamato's face not caring about all the attention he was attracting. "You say you protected her, but when I look at her, I don't see it!"

With those last words Kakashi left, leaving Yamato with his untouched bowl ramen and the bill.

* * *

Sakura was exhausted. Spending the whole day filling papers, taking care of patients, and doing Tsunade's errands could kill a person. She was glad when it was time to leave. Taking off her white doctor cloak and hanging it on the hanger behind her office door she walked out of her office.

Even at night the hospital was lively with people talking, phones ringing, and machines buzzing. The silence outside the hospital doors, however, just held the sound of the wind. This eased Sakura. She loved the peace and safety the sound gave her, not like other places she had been to.

Missions were common to her and was something that she had to live with no matter what she faced. But forgetting or trying to leave something so taunting behind was difficult. She thought it was because she was weak, like everyone had once said, like what she once believed and was beginning to believe again. And probably she was.

When Tsunade had told her the mission she was glad that she had been chosen because she believed it showed her improvement. A way to show that she wasn't the weakest in Team 7. She couldn't believe that this one mission, however, had drastically changed her.

Sakura began walking home when she noticed a dark figure beside the hospital wall. She stiffened when she noticed that it was a man. As she walked by she didn't noticed that it was a man she knew.

"Hey Sakura, going home?" The deep voice sounded from behind the shadows.

Sakura let go of the breath she hadn't known she was holding. Trying to compose herself she said, "Yes Kakashi-sensei, I was."

Coming out of the dark Kakashi gave a fake pained smile. "Did you forget we were going to eat?"

Yes, she had forgotten. She hadn't thought that after a rough day she wouldn't be able to spend it lying in her bed. "Sorry, I did forget."

"Don't worry, I got you just in time to remind you." And with those words Kakashi linked his arms with Sakura's and walked her to the only restaurant that was still open, but not without him recognizing her body falter to his interaction.

* * *

The restaurant Kakashi had brought her to was thirty minutes away from the hospital. The restaurant itself would have been gorgeous to Sakura's eyes if she could keep them open. She knew she should have been more alert, but couldn't withstand her overcoming sleep. The restaurants seemed like bright lights and red walls to her. Her body felt too heavy for her legs and she was positive that if it weren't for Kakashi's help she would have collapsed a long time ago.

The Copy ninja slid with Sakura in one of the benches. He knew she was tired and began feeling bad for bringing her after a hard day at the hospital. But he felt that the sooner he got with her the sooner he could help her, fix her.

He called her name gently to make sure she wasn't fast asleep and if she was, to not awake her abruptly.

"Don't worry, I'm still awake." she answered.

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure."

The words after brought silence. Apparently the great Copy-nin hadn't thought so ahead. He hadn't had a normal conversation with his former student in a long time. The last time he had sat down and really talked to her was about getting Saskue back (a topic that was very sensitive back then).

Sakura, managing to stay awake, wasn't doing so well either with the silence. Her times alone with Kakashi were none, unless going to the hospital unconscious counted. She didn't understand why he had invited her in the first place. She had always assumed that he would approach her when necessary and then go his own way. This small reunion to her was unordinary and frankly she was feeling uncomfortable.

"So Sakura, how have you been?" A stupid starter, Kakashi thought, but hopefully a way to start a talk.

"Fine. And yours?"

"I'm doing well." Was all Kakashi said, but began speaking again feeling that the silence would carry on again. "I know I don't usually do this but I thought that it has been a long time since we've spoken so.."

"So you brought me to eat." Sakura finished hinting it also as a question.

"Yes I did because it's the only way I could get you alone."

To this Sakura fully awoke. "Alone? Why do you want me alone?"

Kakashi chose his next words before speaking them. He saw the suspicion in her eyes and didn't want to make the fatal mistake of being the reason of her departure. "Not alone, I also invited Naruto, but he had a mission to go to."

His lie was flawless. Sakura's eye no longer eyed him, telling him that she would continue their meal.

"Hello, I will be your waiter today. My name is Haku. Would you guys like to start with beverages?" The waiter, Haku, said giving them both menus.

"I'll take a coke." Kakashi answered.

Strolling through her options, but finding none she liked she asked, still looking at the menu, "Do you have coffee?"

"Yes we do." Haku replied.

"I'll have that." Sakura said without looking up and with that Haku left.

"Coffee at your age? You know that it will make you look older than you are." Kakashi said matter-a-factly.

"Maybe, but it will be the only thing that keeps me up." She replied also matter-a-factly.

Kakashi gave a smirk at her reply. She was back, his Sakura.

"Oh really? I thought that with me as company the thought of sleep would never cross your mind."

"Think again!" She retorted.

Giving a pout Kakashi said, "I thought I was someone special to you, being your teacher and all."

"Now you know better." She answered giving him a grin.

"And here I thought you were my favorite." This comment gave Sakura a loud laugh. A laugh that made Kakashi smile.

"Well then, I should say that out of all my teachers you were my second favorite."

"You mean out of two, I was second."

Smiling she answered his question, "Exactly."

Kakashi gave a fake hurt expression that led to a louder laugh from Sakura. He liked it. It showed that she was slowly coming back to herself. Her laugh still wasn't completely genuine like before, but they were something. And he was glad that it was with him that she was opening up to.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I have a small idea of where I want this to go, but I also make it up as I go along. Please review, it makes me wanna write more! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So you guys, here is chapter 4! YAY! **

**I do not own Naruto (and many nights I ask myself why? =()**

**Hope you guys like =)**

* * *

The dinner had gone great, better than what Kakashi expected. They joked and laughed like they had never done before. Even Sakura was admitting that the invitation was worth attending even after having worked in the hospital.

Now Kakashi was walking Sakura home as they remembered their olden days as Team 7.

"Remember that jutsu you used on Naruto when he tried to get the bells. That butt jutsu."

Kakashi knew what she was talking about and knew the name, but decided not to interrupt her and just nodded.

"I thought you were seriously going to kill him! I was so scared for him. Thank god that you were just fooling around. I swore back then you seemed kind of crazy to me, but it turned out that you were a pervert." She finished giving him a small laugh.

"You make it sound like being a pervert isn't any better than being crazy."

"With you it is. You're a crazy pervert, so it's the same thing." At this Kakashi laughed.

"I don't consider myself crazy or a pervert for that matter. I just like books with interesting mature content."

"You mean erotic books."

"Call them whatever you want, but they are worth reading."

He gave her a perverted smile hoping to get another laugh. Her laughter never arrived though. She was giving an intense glare to whatever was ahead, as if it would attack her. Kakashi led his eyes towards Sakura's direction of vision, but only saw a group of men who were no threat at all.

Kakashi stared at the group who were completely drunk. He was about to laugh when he saw one trip over a trash can but stopped himself when he felt someone grad on to his arm. The hold was strong and if it weren't for Kakashi being a ninja it would have caused a broken arm.

He turned to the rosette girl beside him and was surprised that it was her holding on to him. Her small body clinging to him seemed like a little girl hiding behind her father (a thought that wasn't to pleasing to him).

Lowering his face to be at her eye level, he whispered, "Are you alright?"

Sakura gave him a reassuring smile that couldn't even rival Sai's.

Her body, not letting go of his arm, followed his footsteps so as not to fall behind as he fastened his pace. She didn't speak to him not wanting her voice to come out as helpless as she felt. Her heart raced at the men nearby. She knew she was capable of killing all of them with just a flick of her finger, but her state of mind only let her coward away in fear.

She detested herself for such actions, but couldn't get her body to do more than grab for safety, which at this point was Kakashi. She hoped that Kakashi wouldn't push her away even though she also wished that he would do so. Her feelings of fear exposed was something a ninja should not have or show against enemies or peers.

Although she kept repeating this, her hold only grew stronger to the white haired man next to her as they grew closer to the group.

Kakashi could easily see her tensed body. He wanted to reassure her but decided that by quickening his pace he was doing her a favor. Her grip on him began to fall as they got further away from the men. Kakashi could have also sworn that he heard a heavy breath go.

Their interaction was painful to the Copy-nin although he didn't say it or show it. The hold also made him happy for a reason that was unknown to him. They stayed that way until they finally reached Sakura's front steps.

Sakura, trying to redeem herself, thanked Kakashi for the meal and, to his surprise, offered to take him to one as well.

"I thought that hanging out with me would make you want to sleep."

"Apparently I can tolerate you better than I thought." She smirked as she began getting her keys out.

Kakashi knew it would be best to leave then, but couldn't stop the urge to ask her, so he began, "What did you have against those men?" He shouldn't have been so blunt, but to Kakashi it was an easy trait.

Sakura looked at him not knowing how to answer. She wasn't naive enough to believe that Kakashi wouldn't have been estranged by her behavior, but she was naive enough to believe that he wouldn't ask.

"N-nothing." She replied hating her stutter. "I don't even know who they are."

He expected this answer, the one that hid her true feelings. Too bad for Sakura that Kakashi already had a clue and wouldn't leave until he heard the truth.

"Sakura, I've known you for a long time and that, what you did, tells me that something is wrong. I care about you, so please let me help you."

Sakura didn't know if it was her already scared demeanor, or that someone was there with her witnessing her helplessness, or Kakashi's eyes that showed he wanted to help. But for whatever reason it was, she cried. She cried like a child. Her tears fell nonstop and as much as she wanted to stop them they kept falling. Before she knew it she felt strong arms holding her, an embrace that both startled her and eased her.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying. I should have learned by now..." Shushing her Kakashi said, "It's not wrong for you to cry. Only because you're a ninja doesn't mean you're not human."

And with those words Sakura cried like she had never cried before. She didn't notice when he took her keys, or when he opened her front door, or when he laid her down on her bed pulling the sheets over her. She didn't notice, because she had fallen asleep with her tears still flowing.

* * *

Kakashi didn't leave Sakura's home right away. He stood beside her bed eyeing her. Looking at her sweet peaceful face. A face that still had tears falling and a body that only showed how fragile it was. He wanted to put his arms over her again and protect her. He wanted to do it so badly, but thought better of it.

He saw how she had been frightened by men who were mere bugs compared to her. Yet she trembled. Her eyes showed the fear she held toward them. A fear that left her like a helpless puppy.

The answer was clear to him. But how he wished it was a wrong assumption. She was frightened, he had not been wrong about that. Her fear, however, was something he did want to be wrong about.

The thing that made her act so weak, so frail, was men. She feared men.

Why? Kakashi asked himself. It must have been that damn mission! But what could have happened that made her phobic of men? This question started to become so frequent to the Copy-nin that it enraged him not to know about it.

Kakashi couldn't take this anymore, he needed answers. And one way or another he would get them.

* * *

Yamato sat on his overly used sofa with a cup of coffee. He always told himself that he would get a new one, but just never got the chance. Sipping his coffee he stared at his small apartment. Like his room, the space was minimal and could only hold him and two other people, but not in the most comfortable way.

All his house lights were off. He figures that only because he was staying late didn't mean that he had the right to disturb others. The dark engulfed the brown haired man, leaving him empty. He was almost glad at the idea of having nothing inside.

With nothing inside he could let his pain go. He told himself, but even with nothing inside, the memories would keep on resurfacing.

He continued drinking his coffee as if it would intoxicate him. He wished he had hidden whiskey like Tsunade. Nights like these he wanted to just lay back and forget. He assumed that if he truly wanted to forget he could have gone to the pub and get drinks, but what was heading toward him told him otherwise.

The ninja didn't bother to knock, or use the door. The closed window seemed to be his entrance. His steps left no sound behind as he got in the apartment. If Yamato wasn't a ninja his presence would have gone unnoticed.

Even in the dark Yamato could recognize his friend. His usual lazy posture was completely gone. His Icha Icha Paradise was hidden beneath his bottom left pocket. His eyes no longer held its lazy look. All in all, Kakashi looked like he was about to fight and was thinking about the best strategy to dispose of the enemy. And he was it.

"Yamato," was all the Copy ninja said.

"Kakashi," Yamato called back. His eyes didn't leave Kakashi as he felt the dangerous vibes the man was giving. "Do you want to take a seat?"

Kakashi didn't reply, instead he sat beside Yamato not bothering to give him another glance. Likewise, Yamato did the same.

He assumed Kakashi would be the one to speak first, but the Copy-nin didn't utter a word.

Helping the conversation begin Yamato said, "What brings you here?"

"I need answers and you are the only one that can give them to me."

Not knowing what to say Yamato decided not to reply. To this Kakashi continued speaking, "I need you to tell me what happened on the mission."

Yamato was exhausted at listening him ask the one question he wanted to evade. He wouldn't answer him and if he didn't understand that, he would make him understand.

"It's classified, I can't tell you."

"Stop with that crap." His voice stayed the same level. Yamato was amazed at how controlled he sounded. "Just tell me, I need to know."

"Kakashi, understand that the mission isn't easy to talk about. With anyone." Yamato's voice pleaded to stop his questioning, but his plead would be unanswered.

Kakashi wouldn't hear for excuses. He had to know. "Look, my student went with you. I need to know how it could affect her."

"She is no longer your student." Yamato clarified this by emphasizing no longer. "Anyway, it won't affect her if you stop asking. Both of us want to forget the mission. It'll be easier if you drop the subject." He hoped that this ended the unwanted conversation. Kakashi was never one to be a burden, so this would surely end it.

At his comment Kakashi faced him. "It might have been hard for the both you, but it affected her more. That's why I need to know, for her."

Yamato knew it would affect Sakura, but he was sure that telling Kakashi would not help. "I can't."

Now his tone rose slightly in anger, "I'm not doing this to pry in your business. I just wanna help."

"You can't help! What's done is done. You can't change that."

"I know I can't change what happened but I can change what's happening to her." At this Yamato directed his eyes toward the white haired man, not understanding what he meant. Kakashi saw his confusion. "Maybe if you stopped sulking you would be able to see it. She is not ok. She needs help."

"What are you saying?" Yamato didn't know where Kakashi was heading. How was Sakura not fine? He made sure to stay away from her to make her at ease.

Kakashi gave Yamato a glare of annoyance and agitation. "You fucking think that everything's fine with her? Well it's not. She's a living corps walking in the village!"

A corps. That's not possible. Yamato had checked up on Sakura after Naruto's confession, but she had been fine.

What had he missed?

"You haven't noticed, have you?" Kakashi gave a mean laughter. "Protect?" He said to himself. "Is this how you protected her?"

Yamato should have defended himself because he had protected her, the best he could. But how could he say that now, toward Kakashi. Had he really protected her the best he could, or could he have done more?

"She's damaged and I need to know why. Tell me what happened on the mission." Kakashi voice came out as a command.

Yamato opened his mouth trying to form words but none came. He couldn't protest him now that he knew about Sakura. How could he? But how did he begin to explain?

* * *

**So I got a review from a (2 to be exact) guest(s) and I wanted to answer he/she (them), but I couldn't so I want to answer here:**

**Kakashi is a tough subject and I honestly don't really understand what goes up in his head, so I'm trying to keep him in character as well as I can, but it's kind of hard. However, it is most likely that he will be somewhat out of character but I will try my best to keep him in line. Also thanks! I was not thinking of explaining any background of Kakashi's fondness toward Sakura, but I realize that it is essential to the story and soon I will add it.**

**Also, the mission (a subject people really want to know), will hopefully be explained in the next chapter. I just hope it leads to expectations. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**-Zero =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so here's the next chapter. hope you guys like and please remember that this story is rated M for a reason. I don't want to get in trouble =(. **

**Because its needed to be said, not because I want to: "I am not the owner of Naruto or its characters or anything at all."**

**Anyway onward with the story...!**

* * *

Kakashi wanted to hear Yamato's description of the mission and by the looks of it he was going to get it. But first he needed to answer one of his questions.

"What's wrong with Sakura?" Kakashi didn't mind giving the information away. He felt that telling Yamato this would make him realize the change that the mission caused her and the reason for his need to know.

"Sakura is afraid," whether it was for dramatic effect or because Kakashi couldn't stand saying it (Yamato didn't know which) he paused, "of men."

Yamato's eyes looked hollow to Kakashi. For a moment he thought that Yamato would no longer tell him anything. A decision that would be unpleasant to the white haired nin.

Closing his eyes in defeat Yamato said, "I don't know how to begin explaining."

"Start by the day you were told about the mission." Kakashi didn't want to take his eyes off of Yamato. He felt the need to stare at him as he went on about the dreaded mission.

Yamato didn't bother to open his eyes, but he did open his mouth. "I was summoned to Tsunade's office, not being told why. There she asked me various questions." He stopped, not knowing if he should tell him what they were.

Kakashi answered his unasked thought, "What questions?"

"They were meant to see if I would be qualified for the mission and I was..."

"What were the questions?" Kakashi repeated.

Yamato, giving a loud sigh, answered, "She asked if I was a virgin" Yamato didn't need to give his answer to Kakashi since he already knew. "She asked...me..."Kakashi saw the man's uneasiness to saying what was to come, but Kakashi didn't stop him. "How experienced I was in se...in that category. I answered that I didn't know. She didn't push me to give a more direct answer and continued questioning me. She asked me how I felt being around Sakura and what my relationship was with her. I didn't think much of the question and explained to her that Sakura and I rarely acquainted ourselves outside of work and that our relationship was that of a student and a teacher. She seemed satisfied with my answer."

"Then she gave me a scroll. I opened it, but I never thought it would have been one of those missions." Kakashi barely got to question what one of those missions meant when Yamato continued, " I-I didn't know what to say. I had never been appointed a mission like that one. Tsunade must have noticed my reaction that she assured me that everything would be fine with me on the mission. I didn't want to take it, Kakashi, especially when I found out who I was partnered with."

Kakashi felt that he needed to ask what was on the scroll or Yamato would never be able to say it. So he asked.

Yamato revisited the words on the scroll in his head. He could say every word on it as he had read it a thousand times before and had it memorized. "The man we were hired by was a wealthy man named Hashito Kimoto. He lives in Mist where there have been many reports of kidnapped girls, his daughter being one of them. He believed that she was sold as a prostitute to the biggest company known for it, Heavenly Paradise. The mission required for Sakura to disguise herself as a prostitute and find his daughter."

He stopped as if waiting for Kakashi to take the information in, but it was more so for him. "I..I kept on asking her whether she was, felt prepared, but she shrugged me off each time. I wanted her to tell me to back down and I would have done it. But she felt the need to prove herself."

"With her determination to complete the mission I followed through as well. We devised a plan where I would go, as her...master," his words were barely audible but Kakashi had heard them, "and sell her as a prostitute."

Hoping that Kakashi would ask him to stop was a foolish thought, but he didn't know that the Copy-nin was forcing himself not to shut him up. "We gathered information on the company and its owner. The people around told us that it was owned by a man that was called Jiro. It was also known that the man was skeptical of having intruders in his business, so he hired missing-nin. This caused a problem for us. If he had trained ninjas then they would have been able to notice through Sakura's disguise easily." Yamato explained this to Kakashi as if he didn't know the procedures. The white ninja, however, didn't prevent him from the explanation.

"The night before we went to meet with Jiro, I sealed Sakura's chakra flow." To this Kakashi could not keep quite. " Why!? She was going into enemy territory! You couldn't have left her helpless at a moment like that!"

"It needed to be done!" Yamato's reply was one that even he didn't believe. "We would have been caught and then everything would be ruined."

Waiting to see if Kakashi would speak again he stopped. When nothing came he knew it was his cue to continue. "The meeting was fast and simple. Jiro seemed to believe our story, but the guy next to him, his bodyguard I assumed, seemed to tell something was off."

Yamato remembered how they both gave each other glances as if fighting over what to decide. The bodyguard kept on giving subtle glances at Sakura. After a while he whispered something to Jiro's ear. With whatever the bodyguard said, seemed to have given Jiro his decision. "Kaito, here, has trouble trusting people. It's due to his expertise that I have him as my right hand man and let him have a say in any important decisions. This being one of them. He has given me an idea which involves testing your precious blossom. However, today I don't have the time, so please come back tomorrow and we'll finish the negotiation."

The man's words brought uneasiness to Yamato, but he had agreed anyway.

Telling Kakashi the test would most likely upset him, but there was something before that would leave him raging. "Before I continue, I want to tell you that I had very few options. I wanted Sakura to feel calm and prepared and that left me with fewer options." Throughout his retelling of the mission Yamato had kept his eyes shut, and for the next part he would do no less. His deprived vision left him without seeing Kakashi's confused awaiting expression.

"The test was not hard to guess and words would have done nothing to prepare her for what was next." Yamato thought of a way to say his next words without upsetting Kakashi, but no matter how hard he thought the outcome would be the same. "It would have been her first time.."

"What do you mean by first time?" Yamato didn't feel like he needed to answer and Kakashi knew he didn't really need an answer either. "How did you know?"

"When Tsunade gave me the scroll she also gave me some of her personal information like.."

"Her virginity." Kakashi finished for him with a venomous voice. Knowing that his friend had had sex with his student was one thing, but finding out that it was him that took away her innocence was another.

"Yes." Yamato replied. Preparing to say what was worse to come, he cleared his voice. "I wanted to protect her and I don't know if I should have done it any other way, but at that time that's all that came to mind. Thinking for what was best for her I proposed that we..."

Kakashi already knew his next words but unlike before he didn't want to finish it for him. "How did you make her agree? She wouldn't have given it you. She couldn't." He ran one of his hands over his head trying to get the headache that was arising to stop. The attempt went in vain.

"She took my offering as a shock and in seconds she was refusing it." Maybe I should have stopped persisting once she had said no, Yamato thought, but it was too late now to change anything. "I didn't want her first time to be with a man she didn't know or who would treat her wrong."

"But you weren't the one for her either." Kakashi could no longer look at Yamato, not without a rage of hate in his eyes. Looking at the small table that was in front of him he spoke. "You should have done it differently. There had to be another way."

Kakashi didn't want to think that that was their only option. As a ninja formulating a plan is necessary and gathering all your options in a situation is vital. To his knowledge, what Yamato did was take advantage. The Copy-nin knew his friend was not the type for such actions, but he didn't want to listen to the logic of his inner thoughts.

Finally opening his eyes, Yamato faced Kakashi. He had wished, though, that he had kept them closed. Kakashi was beyond angry at this point, but what made Yamato continue staring at the white haired nin was the pained and devastated look he had. The last time he saw him this way was when team 7 broke apart.

"How did you pursue her?" Kakashi asked trying very hard to keep his voice calmed.

An answer needed to be said, but the words just wouldn't come. Kakashi seemed irritated at his friend's lack of voice. "What did you tell her?" This time any control he had was gone.

"I told her what I thought." Yamato hoped that it would be a sufficient answer, but it wasn't, not to Kakashi. "I told her that the mission would be more involved. That it would include giving herself up." Talking seemed to be painful to the brown haired nin, but stopping was not an option. "Once I explained it to her, she thought about it thoroughly. When we went to sleep I thought her decision had been made. I went to my bed and then...she came in too."

* * *

Yamato's memory of that night was as vivid as the night it happened. He had decided to take a shower before going to bed in hopes of erasing his conversation with Sakura. He truly believed that by then she had completely refused his idea. So when he saw her open his room door he had been confused. She had walked in with a white robe that reached her mid-thigh.

Her wet hair told him that she had been showering as well. She looked dumbfounded at what to do next as she stood in front of his bed. He began speaking first, "What's wrong?"

She gave him a nervous stare as she spoke, "About your proposal, I-I..." Yamato only waited as she voiced her words. "I know that the test will be about..." She paused at the next word hoping that he understood the unsaid word. " And I completely knew that I would be giving myself up and I thought I could do it even though...I'm a.."

She didn't finish, but Yamato already knew. "I don't want this to get in my way, but I'm..." Her next word was spoken as if it had been a terrible secret, "scared."

Yamato, sitting on his bed, indicated her to sit beside him. She did. "I know you're scared, but I'll be there to protect you." At his words Sakura put her arms around him laying her head on his shoulder.

"Arigato, Yamato-sensei." Uncomfortable with the embrace, Yamato slowly let his hands fall to her back. Thinking that it would ease her, he lightly patted her back.

The embrace, taking longer than what Yamato expected, not only seemed to give a nostalgic feeling to Sakura, but to him as well. If it weren't for her voice, Yamato would have sworn he would have fallen asleep.

"Yamato," she whispered in his ear, "yes."

He had no idea what she was saying yes to, but his confusion left him as he felt her shacking arms leave his embrace and untie her robe. Yamato was so surprised at her answer that he didn't notice when she had completely taken the robe of and thrown it on the floor leaving her just with her undergarments

Her white bra had swirls designed on them that matched the design on her underwear. Yamato moved his eyes away from her when he saw her begin unstrapping her bra. With high speed he stopped her.

"I know it's your first time, so I want to do it right." Yamato wanted to die at his words realizing that he was saying this to a girl half his age that he had come to care for and respect. Sakura just gave a slight nod in understanding.

Knowing full well that there was no turning back, Yamato slowly moved his face closer to hers stopping only inches away. Trying to see any gesture of backing down and seeing none, Yamato closed the gap and locked his lips with hers.

The kiss was a slow one that let Yamato taste her lips before asking for entrance. She hesitated for a few seconds before parting her lips. Yamato let his tongue taste her mouth first before getting to her tongue. Without any experience of her own, Yamato took total control of the kiss as he would everything else that night.

Fixing their position Yamato picked Sakura up and laid her on the bed. Their kiss had not been broken with their new position. It was Yamato that pulled away leaving a trail of kisses down Sakura's neck to her cleavage. Moving his hands to her back to unstrap her bra, he continued with the gentle kisses, running from her cleavage to her neck to her shoulder and back again.

Once he was able to unstrap the bra (which wasn't so difficult, since she had done most of it), he took her bra off throwing it on the floor. Sakura's reaction to her lost bra had been very slow. Now all she noticed was Yamato's kiss closing themselves to her breasts.

Yamato was pleased with what he saw. Sakura's breast weren't as big as the Hokage's but not small either. They were the perfect size to lick and suck. Moving his mouth to her right nipple, which he noticed was already aroused as they pointed out with a rosette color, he sucked it gently. Her soft moan went unnoticed by the brown haired man as he sucked it again. His left hand rose up to her unattended breast giving it a light squeeze and fumbling with her nipple.

This gave Yamato more moans from the Cherry blossom which led him to become aroused. Letting his lips go of her nipple, he gave Sakura another kiss, this time with hunger and passion.

While doing this Yamato trailed his hand down Sakura's body, feeling her curves and smooth skin. When his hand arrived to a texture that felt like wet cloth, he slid his hand in. Her damp panties gave Yamato a tight feeling coming from under his pants.

Filling two of his fingers with her juices, Yamato stroked her clit, sending Sakura a wave of heat throughout her body. Yamato's heat only grew when she gave a moan as they kissed.

Slipping one finger in her entrance he slowly moved in and out of her. Her moans grew as he did this and her hips pushed forward for his fingers to go beeper. At her motion Yamato decided to let the second one go in, widening her entrance. He hoped that with this she would be prepared for him.

Finally letting their lips parts, Yamato went back to her breast. His tongue circled her breast before running his tongue back and forth over her nipple. The sensation felt wonderful to Sakura as he continued moving his fingers inside her as well.

The brown haired nin continued his pleasurable action, before taking his fingers out of her. He sat up getting a full view of Sakura's body. All he could think was how beautiful she was. Her pale skin glistened in her sweat. Her red lips went wonderful with her brightened red checks. Her pink haired lay over the bed formed a halo, reminding Yamato of her innocence in the situation.

"Do you want me to stop?" Yamato asked one more time before proceeding.

She gave him the best smile she could muster to show that she was ready. With that Yamato lowered his head and gave her a tender kiss. His hands went to her panties taking them off her as best he could, but only got so far. Breaking the kiss he finished the job and got an embarrassing look from Sakura. She wrapped her arms over herself, hiding her body from his view.

Yamato noticed her action and decided that having her naked while he was fully clothed was unacceptable. He quickly took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. He then went to unbutton his pants, but retracted from his action when he heard a gasp from beneath him. He eyed Sakura and saw her widened eyes at what he was about to reveal.

"It's alright." He assured and went down to give her another kiss. He held the kiss as long as he could to distract her as he pulled his pants down. What he couldn't distract her from was the feel of his length on her stomach. She seemed to have glanced down and shudder at what she saw. Yamato pulled away from her and gave her a smirk at her reaction.

Deciding that it was the right time, Yamato placed his length on her entrance, rubbing it on her swollen lips. The sensation made Sakura pull her head back and give a moan.

Yamato knew that the next step would be painful for her, but he would make it as painless as possible. Slowly he pushes forward. He listened to the whimpers coming from Sakura's lips as her hands clutched the sheets beneath her. He stopped once half of his length was inside her and then continued pushing forward.

Her tight walls felt great to Yamato's manhood. Getting too excited, however, would lead him to lose control and that wasn't the experience he wanted to give Sakura. Once all his length was inside of her he stopped for her to get accustomed to the intrusion inside her. Her breath came out as heavy pants. Her face showed pain at the interaction.

Yamato dove in to kiss her as he began to slowly move in and out of her. Her hurt gasps were lost as his tongue intertwined with hers. His movements were slow, letting her get used the action. Her small whimpers of pain soon diminished, turning into pleasure.

Sakura wrapped her legs over his waist, giving Yamato the hint that she wanted him to speed up his pace. He complied. Kissing her neck, his thrust went further in her, giving Sakura a tinkling sensation in the pit of her stomach. His thrust drove Sakura crazy as she pulled her head back and screamed in pleasure.

Yamato knew he was about to ejaculate, especially with Sakura's screams and her walls tightening in on him each time his length reentered her. Noticing her grip on the sheets, he positioned his hands to interlock with hers, as his thrust became erratic. Feeling that their interaction would soon come to an end he gave Sakura the last kiss for the night, throwing in everything he had felt with her.

His thrust grew faster each time. Her walls only tightened him more asking for his release, but as he had expected she came first. With a few more thrust he also came.

Instead of pulling away he stayed there for a while still holding her hands and kissing her. He wanted to engrave this kiss for the rest if his life, because he knew it would never happen again. When he finally let the kiss end he pushed the little energy he had left to lay next to her.

* * *

That night they had slept together as if they were more than just a one-time deal. That night he also felt an aching in his chest as he realized that it was her first time, but their last.

And even as he was sitting in his living room, telling his best friend about this tainted mission, he couldn't stop himself from feeling the pain of never being able to return to that night.

* * *

**Well then fellow readers, I'm done with the chapter. The rest of the mission will be in the next one. Reviews and criticizing a****re appreciated, but please member that this was my first sexual theme in the story (and any other story). Most of the time I covered my face in embarrassment writing this chapter even thought I have read other fanfic stories with much more detail. (Please don't think of me as perv, they are just great stories.) **

**Now let me thank you guys for reading this story =D!**

**-Zero =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I will make this quick and simple:**

**Due to fate or misfortune I am not and will ever be the owner of Naruto.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Tsunade wanted to bang her head against her desk and yell at anyone who came. The piles of papers only made her fume grow. She had been sitting on her desk for hours completing the papers, but no matter how much time passed the pile never seemed to shorten. In fact, it seemed to grow more and more each time she looked at it.

Shizune felt guilty for being the one to continue adding piles as Tsunade was doing a sheet, but she had to. She knew that getting the Hokage to focus on her duties was quite difficult, so now was the chance to take advantage. Having taken all the sake Tsunade had hidden was a plus to her vile behavior and her focus.

As the Hokage, Tsunade understood the hard work that was involved and as her right hand, Shizune knew that it was her job to make sure that Tsunade completed her duties. However there was something else that was in her mind that she felt must be addressed.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune said in the most respectable voice she had acquired, "I would like to discuss something with you."

Tsunade lay her pencil down and darted her eyes away from the paper on her desk and to Shizune. "This isn't the best time, Shizune! I have to get this done before tomorrow and I have a long way to go."

Shizune wanted to tell her that it wasn't really do tomorrow, but next week. She had lied in order to get her started. "I know, but this will only take a second."

With a big sigh Tsunade agreed to the quick conversation. Shizune doubted if it would be that quick, though.

"It's about Sakura." Shizune said waiting for Tsunade to speak and understand the problem. Seeing as she didn't open her mouth Shizune continued. "She has been acting strange lately. Not like her usual self."

"Like what? I've seen nothing strange with her." All lies Shizune thought. Sakura was like a sister to Shizune and a daughter to Tsunade so of course she must have noticed something wrong. But for some reason she wasn't admitting it.

"For example, her patients. She takes care of the children without problem, giving them great care. To women as well. But when a man steps into her office she begins shaking! She never acted like that before!"

"You're exaggerating. Sakura is fine; she probably had personal problems that day or something."

"No, I don't think so. I have been observing her for a long time and she has never done that before. Sakura has always put her personal life behind when it came to her job. This is different."

"It must be a young thing. Remember Sakura is a very emotional girl."

Shizune was shocked. Here was she explaining to Tsunade a possible problem with Sakura and yet she was shrugging it off as no big deal. For a moment she thought that it might have been her being paranoid, but that couldn't be. Out of the both of them, she wasn't the one who practically killed Naruto half to death after him and Sakura had both agreed to break up. (However Tsunade had thought that it was something that the blonde boy caused.) She was never the one to be over protected or over exaggerated it was always Tsunade.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Shizune asked looking at Tsunade in case she gave anything away. But she was Hokage for a reason.

"What would I know? Anyway nothing's wrong. She already came to visited me and she told me everything was fine."

Shizune decided to end the conversation seeing as it would go nowhere. She continued helping Tsunade with her papers, but always wondering what Tsunade was keeping.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the darkness around him evading his eyes from the body next to him. He wanted to understand, but couldn't. Why? How? He kept asking himself.

He listened to Yamato's every word. His idea if protection. His proposal. It all sounded ludicrous. How could he have had something with Sakura! His former student!

Nothing made sense to the white haired nin. His ally, a person he considered was his best friend betrayed him. Even the man's explanation sounded unreasonably.

Inside his thoughts he had not heard Yamato call out his name. Once he finally heard the echoes of his name he turned to face Yamato. The brown haired nin was also facing him, but both showed different expressions. While one showed betrayal, hatred, and pain the other showed lost, grief, and torture.

Kakashi didn't understand where the last emotion came into play. How did he feel tortured?

Yamato gave a heavy breath already in telling that the worst was yet to come. Kakashi couldn't believe that it still wasn't over, but continued to pay his outermost attention to the man.

"The next day we got ready. We left and there again we met Jiro and Kaito. This time we negotiated, but it was true what had been said. Jiro didn't just let anyone in his business. We talked in a room where Sakura was not present and there they told me what the test was. They..." Yamato stopped and gave another heavy breath, "they wanted Sakura and me to..."

Kakashi couldn't believe his ears! This couldn't be happening. This was unbelievable!

"They wanted me to forcefully have..." As many times as Yamato tried to say it the words wouldn't come out.

"Fuck," were the first words that came out of Kakashi, "and you let it happen!"

Yamato immediately looked at his wooden floors. He didn't have the courage to look at Kakashi anymore.

"What the fuck happened? Did you warn her?" Kakashi practically yelled.

In whispers Yamato answered, "I wasn't able to tell her anything. Kaito had taken me to a room where she was waiting. He had warned me that the room was being monitored and everything would be seen by him and Jiro. When I came in ..."

* * *

When he came in, Yamato remembered, she was sitting in the king bed that was in the middle of the room. She had been looking out the window and when she saw him she asked what had happened.

But Yamato never answered as he grabbed her by the hair to face him and give her a forceful kiss.

His hands harshly pulled down her red kimono beneath her breast. She had no bra on so they feel freely. His hands gave them a rough squeeze. He pushed her on the bed and began taking off his pants. She only lay there shocked at what he was doing. He returned to her, his mouth quickly finding her nipple, biting and sucking them. Her moans held no pleasure as they had the first time, but of pain.

He moved his hands to her panties taking them off and throwing them away. Lying on top of her, he positioned himself to get inside her. Not waiting for her to be prepared Yamato pushed his length in with full force. His movements were fast and rough as he banged her.

He didn't dare look at her face, but could already vision her tears. She kept on yelling at him to stop and even tried to push him off. But it was useless without her chakra. And that was how it continued until he ejaculated.

With that done he got up, put on his pants, and left. Her cry, however, was something that remained even after he departed the room.

* * *

"You raped her." This time it was Kakashi's voice that came in a whisper.

Yamato didn't respond. He didn't need to.

Letting his body fall back on the couch, Kakashi reheard the same words again and again. Rape. He couldn't see this happening to his Sakura. But they had and they continued to haunt her.

With a low dangerous voice Kakashi commanded Yamato to continue.

He compiled, "Jiro approved." Were his first words. "They paid me for her services for that night and then I would be called to pick her up."

"Why would you pick her up?" Kakashi asked.

"Our negotiation involved getting paid for every night she worked for his company. I would have her after the night was over."

Kakashi thought about this. It was strange that Jiro had agreed to this. He believed that Jiro would have preferred to have all of his prostitutes at watch all the time, with so much skittish about intruders. He assumed that Yamato figured this as well.

"From the inside Sakura slowly got the information we needed. Hashito's daughter was going to be sold to a wealthy man in the Sound village in about a week. After that we just had to wait for her departure from Heavenly Paradise. We ambushed the guards and took her. And then we finished the mission."

The end sounded easy enough, but this was Yamato's version. "And Sakura? Did she tell you other things that happened when she was there?" Kakashi asked raising his head of the couch to look at Yamato.

Yamato's answer, however, was useless. "She barely spoke to me anymore, unless it involved the mission. She didn't even tell me why..."

"Why what?" Kakashi quickly asked.

"Why she cried." Yamato said with a clocked voice. "I asked and asked, but she never responded, she would always tell me that she was fine and locked herself up in her room." He put both his hands over his face as his tears dropped.

His tears meant nothing to Kakashi. He has deserved this, even if it was a mission. Kakashi's hate and betrayal was so strong that he couldn't see anything else. He kept imagining what Sakura was going through and he was sure it was ten times worse.

Kakashi kept silence as Yamato cried. He felt that what was needed to be said had been already said. But there was one thing left he wanted to add. "Stay away from Sakura from now on." And with those words he left.

Yamato, after what felt like hours, stopped crying. He had burst and felt relieved. He had been holding his emotions in all this time and letting them go was bliss. But even he knew that while he felt bliss he was far from it.

His relief might have come from telling someone else about the mission or by telling the one person who he wanted to keep it from. Even now though, he felt the new troubles that were arising. The tension between him and Kakashi, Sakura's condition, and the idea of having to stay away from Sakura. Yamato realized then that what hurt him the most was the last idea. Where he couldn't see Sakura.

* * *

It had been weeks before Kakashi went to visit Sakura again. This however went unnoticed to Sakura. She seemed to have very little thoughts of anything else as her mind ran on the same things every day. Work, home, and rest. As a young konichi people expected for her to have a more lively life, but that was not true. Being the Hokage's apprentice took its toll on Sakura. Anyway even if she had time she would make herself work overtime or lock herself up.

Her actions of course were noticed by Shizune who always kept an eye on her. She would always tell the young medic to not over exhaust herself, a repetition that was never heard. The caring like sister saw the difference in the girl's way of life, but felt like she could do nothing except continue on her watch.

Sakura never showed that she knew Shizune's concern, because if she did Shizune would surely know something was off. The least Sakura wanted to do was make herself seem different. So when Kakashi came along asking when they could have their lunch she had promised, she said tonight. She hoped that this would make Shizune back down, even if it was a little, her sisterly concern.

Kakashi was also glad that their meeting was set that day. Being away from her had made him realize that Sakura needed help as soon as possible. And he would provide her help. He knew curing her would take longer than a day or week but he was fine giving up his time to his pink friend, no family member. That's what she was to him.

They had agreed that after her job she would go home and get prepared. Then she would go to get him. It irked Kakashi that it was Sakura who would be escorting him and not the other way around. But no matter how he retaliated, she would not summit.

* * *

Kakashi waited in his lonely apartment for the awaited visitor he was expecting. Having had no assignments that day he taken a shower earlier than usual and put on his uniform except for the green vest he would always wear. The next hours of the day were occupied with what he would say to Sakura. He was sure that he couldn't be blunt about that topic, especially since he wasn't supposed to know. He also figured that subtlety asking about the mission would be useless. So he went with his best bet. Slowly getting Sakura to trust him and open up to him.

Kakashi figured that trust would be easy. Having had spent the most time with her gave him a heads up with how to act around her. For her to open up about the mission was the difficult part. Even he didn't speak about missions that had ruined his life, even after many years. he knew that this would be no different for her. This thought, however, didn't tear Kakashi's plan. He felt that he could do this. He would help her one way or another.

At last there was a knock at the door. Kakashi quickly stood up and opened it. There was Sakura wearing her usual red shirt and black skirt with her black shorts underneath. Her ninja gear, however, were nowhere to be seen.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei. Ready to go." She asked.

The said man nodded and walked out if his apartment. Sakura waited for him to lock his door and put his keys in one of his many pockets before walking. Kakashi followed. "Where would you like to?" She asked.

"Anywhere is fine."

Sakura thought about where anywhere could be. She had scheduled the get together herself but had no idea where to go. She knew that it couldn't be somewhere to expensive due to her thin wallet. But she wasn't going to go cheap on her sensei either.

A restaurant that was economical she thought. That had very few people since she knew Kakashi wasn't fond of people and neither was she at the moment. Thinking over her options she agreed on her best choice. A small restaurant that was ten to fifteen minutes from where they were standing.

"Come on." Sakura told him walking a little bit faster. Kakashi did the same wondering exactly where she was taking him.

His wonderment left him when he saw the outside of the restaurant. The place looked in ruins, having had a sign dangling sideways reading Fine Dine, a sign that was completely ironic to the place itself. The windows were covered up with white sheets of paper giving no insight of what was inside. The dangling lights on top of the entrance door flickered as they approached. He heard something crack at the bottom of his feet and noticed a broken pot. As he eyed the floor further he saw various pots beside the walls of the restaurant containing flowers that were dead or close to it.

Kakashi didn't know if this was a prank or if Sakura just couldn't afford a meal for two. He felt bad for having made her kept her promise. He wanted to back out and tell her that he would pay again being her former sensei and all, but before he could do such a thing he heard a bell ring as the door in front of him opened. It was Sakura who had opened the door and waiting for him to enter.

He slowly walked in and was prepared to talk her out of her invitation when he noticed the inside.

The inside was the completely opposite from the outside. The walls were painted a nice midnight blue color with decorations of bright stars and grey white clouds plastered all over the walls. The decorations were no over exaggerated so it still gave a simple vibe to the place. In the center of the ceiling was a large bright moon that was probably giving most of the lighting. Even with the couple of lights that shined the room it was well lighted giving a view that was perfect to the eye.

"Sakura Haruno, what a pleasure to see you here." An elderly woman said with sheer happiness in her voice.

"Hello Hana." Sakura relied "How have you been?"

"I've been great, thanks to you." Sakura gave a smile to the lady as she picked up two menus from the counter behind her and lead them to a table beside one of the covered windows. Now Kakashi understood the reason for the covered windows. While the sheets reflected white from the outside it had the same blue color as the rest of the place with a few stars here and there. Apparently the theme of the place was the night.

Hana let them sit, laying the menus on the table, and taking a small pad with a pen out ready to write. "Let's start off with drinks, shall we?"

Sakura was the first to answer with coffee and then Kakashi, ordering the same thing. From there Hana left for their drinks.

"What do you think of the place?" Sakura asked truly curios about his opinion.

"Well you surely surprised me on this one." He answered.

She gave a small laugh at his answer. "What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"At first I thought you brought me here as a game or that it was all you could afford. I never thought that it looked like this." Kakashi said lifting his hands to indicate his this.

She was amused, Kakashi could tell. It was rare for him to be surprised or to show it to any of his students. He was sure she was basking in this moment. "Hana told me about this place after I healed her. She had told me it was a beautiful place and to come and visit. I did and like you was shocked at the outside, but the inside took my breath away. I had asked her why such a place like this had a dump as an entrance. She explained to me that things shouldn't be judged by their covers and her restaurant would follow suit. She believed if people couldn't see the true worth of her restaurant that they didn't have the right to dine here."

"Then I guess I shouldn't be here." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded but replied that since she had told him the moral of the restaurant to never make the mistake again.

Hana soon came with their drinks asking if they were ready to order. Sakura nodded, but Kakashi just eyed her confused. He was sure that he didn't know what to order, he hadn't even looked at the menu. Sakura didn't seem to care and grabbed his menu piling it on top of hers and handing it to Hana. She said a dish that Kakashi never heard of and with that Hana left.

"Since when have you known my preferences in food?" Kakashi asked lifting one of his eyebrows.

"I don't. It's what I always order when I come here. Anyway I don't want you to get something expensive now do I?" She said giving him a smirk.

Kakashi crested his only visible eye showing his amusement to her response. "So, how have you been?" He asked.

"It's been boring with work and everything." Her reply gave more information than what she was giving away.

"It seems like you overwork yourself too much. You should give yourself time have fun and be with your friends."

"Who said I don't have fun and spend time with my friends?" Clearly annoyed by his teaching over her life.

"Nobody needs to tell me, I see it." Kakashi always saw it when she walked around late at night after getting out of work when she should have been sleeping. He knew that medics had emergencies to attend to, but he doubted that they happened every night. Even on her days off he wouldn't see her roaming around the village or hanging out with friends.

Sakura gave a big sigh at her teacher's response. "You need to stop worrying, I'm fine. I'm here with you aren't I?"

"Yes you are, but that wasn't for your enjoyment. Wasn't it more for Shizune's concern." Kakashi stated.

These were the times when she wished her teacher wasn't so observant at his surroundings. "Maybe."

He stared at her with his piercing eye that he would give team 7 when they had done mischief. "Yes." She confessed. "She also believes that I'm overworking myself. But she should know that it's my sacrifice to become better."

"I truly believe that working all day won't make you become a better konichi. I also believe that it's not the reason for your recent shut down to the world."

Sakura looked at Kakashi and his cool composure, not knowing what to say she nodded at him, affirming his words. She waited for him to ask what was wrong, but he didn't and she knew he wouldn't. She knew that he would wait for her to open up to him when she was ready and she was glad. Kakashi was one of the only people she had let inside since the mission and she was very grateful that he was with her right now, waiting for her to open up to him. She somehow knew she would, but not now.

Then came Hana, putting both plates on the tables and saying, "Enjoy your meal," before leaving them alone again.

* * *

**There is chapter 6! It makes me happy to be done with this chapter, now I have to get started on the next one =)**

**Thanks to all the people who are reading this story (I honestly thought no one would read this, so having people is kind of a shock for me). Anyways please review, it helps makes the procedure faster, any comments will do good or bad, I can take them =]. If you guys have any questions I'll answer them the best I can.**

**Be back with the next chapter soon!**

**-Zero **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7! Sorry for the wait, with school it will be harder to upload chapters, but I will continue!**

**Also my story will have OCC, sorry for not saying it sooner =(**

**And i dont own Naturo =(**

* * *

Sakura's days off were filled with sleeping, cleaning and sitting on her couch with yoghurt on her hands while watching TV. She assumed that today would include the same routine, but how wrong she was.

Awoken by loud knocks on her door, she got up, angered at the person who had taken her sleep away. Her steps which were usually silent, stomped all the way to the door showing the early bird that she wasn't happy at all. She opened the door furiously and at that time didn't care if she would have to replace it.

While other people would have backed away from the pink females temper the man in front of her did no such thing. Smiling at her with his crescent eye he waved hello with two fingers. Sakura should have known that it could only be him who would wake her up so early in the morning.

"What do you want Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said putting her arms over each other in pure irritation.

"Wouldn't it be polite to invite me in?" Kakashi said innocently.

"It would, but it would also be polite to let people sleep!"

He gave her a were-you-still-sleeping look, which only made Sakura's temper rise. "You shouldn't sleep so late."

"It's not late it's..."

"About to be one in the afternoon." He finished.

Sakura's fume seemed to disappear as he heard his words. She was positive that it was still early morning. The last time she checked her clock said four. Noticing her incredulous look Kakashi showed her his watch, which only seemed to baffle her more.

"I was posi..I mean I just...I" Kakashi didn't wait for her to clear up her mind before sliding inside her apartment and sitting on her red couch.

She seemed to be still in a daze as she stayed near the entrance with the door fully opened. "Sakura," He said, getting her attention, "I think you should close the door."

Her eyes darted from him to the door showing that she hadn't noticed when he had invited himself in. Slowly closing the door she turned towards him with one of her many glares that gave her annoyed composure. "And who let you in?"

"Well I assumed you would, but since that didn't turned out as planned, I decided to be the polite one."

Rising her right arm up to her head she massaged the migraine that she had. She wanted to be alone sleeping more than anything at this moment. But getting the great Copy-nin to leave was surly up to impossible. Without saying anything else to her lousy sensei she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and look somewhat presentable.

Kakashi waited silently for her to finish cleaning up. He eyed his surroundings with precaution as if it was enemy territory and with Sakura it could be. Although she had moved from her parents' house many years ago he had only been there twice. One being after their first get together in the cafe and the second time today.

Her apartment was small, but it was well organized. Her kitchen and living room were attached and while cooking, Kakashi was sure that she entertained herself with some TV. There were only three doors he could see from the living room. The entrance door, the bathroom door and the third being her room.

He didn't think that she would have a grand house, but he thought that with all the overtime work she was doing it would be slightly bigger. Of course asking the pink haired girl why she had such a small house wouldn't be such a great idea with her already morning temper.

The apartment, no matter how small, was a nice place to live. It was so unlike his. Her living room held a shelf full of books and pictures from her family, friends, and team 7. The last picture was the same one he had hidden inside one of his bedroom drawers. Ever since the team drifted apart, he hid it from his view. It reminded him of the many failures that had happened and him being able to do nothing about it.

"Do you want tea or coffee?" Sakura asked walking out of her bathroom.

"Coffee."

She walked to the kitchen taking out a small pot to boil water. Grabbing two red cups from her cabinet she set them down on the counter adding coffee and sugar in them.

"So what brings you here?"

"Can't your former teacher come and see you for a while without being questioned?"

"Nope." She replied bluntly waiting for the real answer.

Kakashi sighed at her short answer. She must still be upset from her deprived sleep he thought. "I came to make sure that you didn't lock yourself up on your day off."

"Since when do you tell me how to spend my days off?"

"Since you became anti-social." He answered.

Sakura gave him an annoyed sighed as she poured the hot water in the cups. She handed him his cup of coffee and sat beside him. "Whatever I become is none of your business."

It was true. To her it must seem strange for him to come and greet her at her house, take her out to eat, or have any contact with her unless it was necessary. He knew he shouldn't be budding in her life, but he couldn't help himself. He blamed himself for being useless when team 7 broke apart, for not being able to prevent Saskue from going to Orochimaru, and for the little attention he paid to his pink haired pupil in the old days and now. He had no right to say or do anything. But this time he wanted to be there for her.

Sakura hadn't meant for those words to come out harsh or for them to provoke such a silence from Kakashi. "I was just kidding." She said in an attempt to end the awkward silence. "It's just that you've never..."

"I know I've never been with you when you needed it and I'm sorry for that, but now I want to help you." It was as if he was pleading to her.

"Help me with what?" Sakura gave him a look over; she had no idea where he was going with this.

Instead of answering he asked another question. "You can't tell me that everything's fine with you?"

She knew that nothing was fine anymore and knew others had noticed as well, but maybe with denying it over and over again it would become fine. Off course getting Shizune off her back would be hard, but she would manage. What she hadn't expected was for Kakashi to get in the picture. She knew that him being the great Copy nin and all he would surely notice, but he would have let her be, as it's always been. Why was he being so persistent on doing anything now? "I am fine. I just need to get used to my new way of living with work and missions and myself."

Sakura was a stubborn child, Kakashi knew this well, but he had hoped she would, for once, accept that she needed helps. "I do not believe your 'I'm fine' words. I know your lying so don't even try it. Whether you like it or not I'm going to help you, even if that means checking up on you every day and making you have a life other than this house and the hospital!"

Now Sakura was at a lost. She was positive this was not her sensei. The man she knew wouldn't talk like he just did or begin acting like her mother. "I don't need any help, I'm fine."

"I said I didn't want to hear it." The tone was an order like the ones he would give to team 7. She knew he was serious.

She let out a sigh and holding her irritation from her sensei was about to protest, but was stopped. "I'm not up for a disagreement. My decision is final and you can't change it."

Sakura was not one to like being ordered around and sensei or not she wouldn't allow it. "It's my life and I do what I want with it!"

With her outburst she knew she had put him in his place but she was wrong. Something had triggered in Kakashi and soon he was smiling at her, a malice smile that held its own type of anger. "I am sure that if I talked to the Hokage about this she will have a different opinion."

Sakura was agape by his response. "Y-you wouldn't! She can't do anything it's my-"

"Remember that a Hokage's word is law."

Angered Sakura stood up from the sofa and went to the kitchen slamming her hand on the wall. He was right, she knew. She wasn't sure If Tsunade would agree with him, but she didn't want to take a chance. "Why are you here?" She asked evening her tone.

Kakashi smiled. He had won. "I was going to tell you that Ino is also worried about you. With Naruto out on a mission she comes to me about you. To make her lay off my back I told her you would be meeting with her today."

"What-why!? I can't...not now, I mean."

"Sorry but it has been arranged and you wouldn't want your sensei to look bad would you?"

Kakashi didn't need to hear her answer; he could easily bet that she was cursing at him inside her head. "What time?"

"At three." Sakura looked at the clock hanging from the wall of her living room. It was about to be two.

"Where?"

"She said to meet at her flower shop."

With that Sakura walked out of the kitchen to the main entrance door. She opened it and signaled him to leave. Kakashi slowly stood up and walked out.

"I'm doing this cause I care about you." Was all he said before disappearing out of Sakura's sight.

* * *

The Yamanaka flower shop was a beautiful store. It looked like a normal house decorated with flowers on the outside. When you passed the shop it looked like any house, but when inside it was like a live enchanted garden. When Sakura was young she would come with Ino to the store and pretend to be a princess or a fairy. She loved those times. They would laugh and play without a care. Those times were so long ago for Sakura.

Just by walking in the store Ino was already calling her name. She must have had already noticed her presence. "About time forehead! Now let me grab my bag and then well go out and meet the others."

"Meet the others?" Sakura yelled as Ino was behind the back door of the counter.

"Yes. Tenten and Hinata." Walking out Ino grabbed Sakura hands leading her out the door of the flower shop and to their meeting place with the others.

"Took you long enough! What happened at being here at 3 o'clock sharp." Exclaimed an agitated Tenten.

Hinata greeted both girls with her shy hello, but was barley heard with Ino's loud response toward Tenten. "It wasn't my fault this time, it was Sakura's!"

"Always blaming it on other people." Tenten grumbled.

Both girls took a seat on the table. Ino grabbed one of the untouched menus and began looking for her meal. Sakura did the same. Everything on the menu dealt with fish and to Sakura it was utterly distasteful. She preferred anything that didn't involve sea food.

"Decided to come out and play." Tenten said. Being a straight to the point girl, like Ino, she said what was in her mind without mercy. A characteristic that was both pleasant and detestable, especially now.

"Yeah, it's been so long since I've seen you."

"That's because you stay home or are at work all the time." This came from Ino. With both together Sakura knew she would be given hell. She thanked that Hinata was different from the two.

"Well with work and all, it's hard to have time for myself or anyone else."

"Not even for us! What is Tsunade breaking you to the bone, because if she is I'll go talk to her and tell her a thing or two!"

"No Ino, it's not that it's just that..my work requires all of my time."

"I think you're lying! If you don't want to hang out with us just say so forehead!" Tenten nodded at the blonds words and Hinata gave such sad eyes at her.

"No,no, I wouldn't do such a thing, it's just complicated. That's all."

"Well then no matter how complicated your life is you should have time for us, especially one in particular." The serious interrogation seemed to have past as all three girls boomed with glee. Whatever Ino talked about must have been important.

Their seconds of silence seemed to drag on to hours. Sakura was becoming impatient with the news and decided to end the wait. "What is it!? Tell me!"

Ino and Tenten laughed at her impatience. Tenten was the one to answer, " Ino is getting married to Shikamaru!"

This stunned the rosette. She had never known that they were so close, she had always assumed that Shikamaru saw Ino as a "drag" (as he would put it). And Ino, who had considered him a lazy nobody, now is going to marry him! This seemed so unreal to her. When had things changed?

"Yo-you should s-see them. They are ve-ry happy tog-ether!" A stuttered Hinata exclaimed.

"Yes we are!" Ino sang.

Tenten noticed Sakura's surprise and added, "I was amazed as well. I honestly didn't think their relationship would develop into marriage, but what do you know!"

"Thanks for doubting us." Ino said sarcastically then turned to Sakura. "I've been wanting to see you to tell you, but it's hard to communicate with you. Anyway, I also wanted to tell you to attend the wedding. We are going to have a small party at Shikamaru's place. His parents have a beautiful resort where their clans festive are done and have allowed our wedding to be there as a gift!"

"Wow, that's big news." This was all Sakura could manage to say. What else could she say? Being the girl's best friend and being (most probably) the last one to know was quite ironic. How negligent had she been to the outside the world.

"Yeah I know and wait," Ino didn't finish as she rummaged through her bag looking for something. She soon took out a white envelope with a beautiful hand script of her name. "I've been giving them out personally. It has the date and everything so don't be late! Better yet take the day off, I need you early at my house to help me prepare."

Arguing with Ino would have been stressful, so Sakura took the easy way out. Taking the envelop she nodded and promised to be there.

With that came the waiter taking their orders.

Sakura barely spoke as their time passed. She seemed to be more surprised at the girl's conversations that even the timid Hinata was in. Their talks would have been so trivial to everyone else, but to Sakura they weren't. Everything sounded new to her from Tenten being Neji's girlfriend to Kurenai's child going to the academy to Hinata taking the head of the Hyuuga clan. Things had certainly changed. She hadn't even known that Genma and Shizune were going out, someone who she saw every day!

After their long talk the girls slowly departed. First starting with Hinata, who said she was needed back at the Hyuuga estate. Then Tenten who had no reason at all, leading behind Sakura and Ino. Sakura was about to say her goodbye and leave as well, but Ino's grip on her arm stopped her.

Ino's once joyous voice of the previous talks were long gone as she gave Sakura a deadpan stare. Frozen the pink girl stared at her friend awaiting her next words.

She had thought Ino would start, as always, critiquing her life style, complaining about how she should change, but none came. As the blond began to speak her eyes turned in the saddest blues she had ever seen. "Sakura what's wrong?"

Her throat felt clogged at her question. This wasn't the time for her emotional state to take over, she knew, it was time to show strength. And she would. Giving her best fake smile she answered, "Nothing is wrong."

Ino's lips fell. She eyed Sakura as if she could see her soul. A soul that was dying inside. "Aren't we friends?"

"Yes we're the best of friends. We will always be friends."

"Then why are you lying to me."

Those words broke Sakura. She didn't mean to lie, but what had happened would forever be her secret and hers alone. "I am not lying to you. I am fine, I just am having trouble, but its small and tedious, nothing you should worry about. What you should be thinking about is your wedding. It isn't right that the bride be so sad on such an important occasion."

Ino continued her long deep stare waiting for the truth. A wait that wouldn't end today.

Sakura thanked the gods when she gave her usual smile. "Yeah, I'm pretty happy about that." Ino slowly got up from her chair. Once up she grabbed her bag and said, "Remember be at my house early for the wedding, or else I'll kill you," as a goodbye and left.

The pink konichi watched her friend's back until she was too far to see anymore. Sakura stayed there, thinking. Thinking of everything that she had missed, of everything that she had learned, but most of all of everything that had changed, changed in her. How long could she continue running away from everyone?

* * *

**Hope you guys like! Review please!**

**-Zero =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait guys, but school is harsh -.-, but no worries here is chapter 8!**

**Now remember, I don't own Naruto.**

**And now the story:**

* * *

Yamato looked at the dark clouds that were closing in on Konoha. It was going to rain soon and by the looks of it, it was going to be a big storm. Walking home he increased his pace. He had thought that with the bright sun taking up the sky it would continue to do so, but that was not the case.

Rain slowly began to pour and then, as soon as it started, began a full bathe of water.

As he walked he watched three young children run past him looking for refuge. He smiled at their innocence as he heard them betting who would get wet the most. Looking back ahead at the almost empty street he noticed a young woman. Her movements seemed minimal from where he was. She looked like she had nowhere to go. As he got closer he realized that the lady wasn't moving at all. She was basking in the rain, letting it drench her completely.

He watched her in curiosity. The small amount of people who were still there were running from the fallen water, but this girl stood there, motionless. He felt that he knew her, but his vision was slightly ruined by the rain. He squinted them a little to get a better view. What he saw was...pink? The only person he knew with pink hair and that lived in Konoha was Sakura.

Not wanting to take any chances he kept a distance between the two, but continued his watch. He didn't understand what she was doing. He was sure that she would get a cold standing there without a jacket or an umbrella. He continued to wait for her to walk or move, but nothing happened. He told himself that if she stayed like that for one more second he would butt in.

That second turned to a minute and then five. His mind argued for him to go, but his body stood still. He hoped that someone would intervene with whatever she was doing and make her head home. But no one came. His mind out won his body, and with swift movements he began walking toward the pink haired girl.

Stopping right next to her he called her name. The girl turned to him with mere shock at his presence.

"Yamato." Was all that came out of her lips. It wasn't by any means a greeting.

Somehow his name sounded disgusting in her voice as if it were poison. But anyone else who would have been there could tell that it was his imagination making him delusional.

"Hello Sakura." He replied back hiding the un-comfortableness of the situation.

"What are you doing here?" she asked still surprised.

"I was going to ask you the same question. Shouldn't you be getting home?"

Sakura no longer stared at the man before him, embarrassed of being seen acting ridiculous. Averting her eyes she looked at one of the shops. "I was heading home."

Yamato saw her eyes fall off him, and misunderstanding, felt a sting of pain come across him.

"Then you should hurry before you get a cold." Sakura gave a slight nod and with that Yamato turned and left.

Sakura watched him leave, just like she had watched Ino.

* * *

Her walk had been slow and was the reason why she arrived home so late. The rain had certainly given her a nice shower. Her first action when arriving home was to dry off and continue her sleep. However, once in front of her house she felt the presence of another person inside. One she felt like pounding since this morning.

She walked into her apartment to see Kakashi lying on her couch reading his porn book. Giving a glare at him, which he didn't acknowledge, she walked to her room to get a towel.

"I thought I send you out with Ino to talk not to get a shower."

Sakura gave a fake ha-ha at his comment. Closing her room door she dried off and changed.

"I thought you were going to leave me alone for the day, but your still here." Coming out of her room she made her way to the kitchen and prepared tea for herself.

"I did leave, but then came back. I just couldn't get away from this wonderful coach of yours."

Sakura gave him a yeah-right look and took her seat at the end of the sofa with her tea at hand.

"Can I have some." Kakashi asked pointing at the tea.

"Go make your own, this is mine." Her reply sounded like a selfish child, but she was not going to correct it. After walking in the rain she felt that it was the least she could do for herself.

Sighing Kakashi stood up to make his own. The young girl watched him as he found one of her cups and added water and tea. For such a short time he had gotten so familiar with her house, she thought.

Taking back his former seat he asked, "How did it go?"

Her fingers trailed the top of her cup as she answered. "I found out Ino's engaged to Shikamaru. That was a surprise."

"Was it really? They seemed fine together, so it was assumed that it would happen."

"Kakashi, do you think they are happy?"

Sakura felt her question seemed absurd, but Kakashi answered anyway. "They have been together for a while now, they should be more than happy with each other."

"Do you think they'll regret it?"

To this Kakashi had to think. Not so much of the question itself, but more so of where the question came from. His old Sakura would have taken Ino's news with glee and without questions, but this one was so...different. "I don't know. Maybe they might in the future, but that might not matter. Both are shinobi and they could die at any moment. For them this is their future."

Sakura took in his words. They didn't calm whatever was inside of her that had asked such a question, but it was satisfied, even if it was just a little.

With a smile she thanked him. A thanks that turned to confusion to Kakashi and created a laugh from Sakura.

Showing his growing lost in the situation he spoke, "May I ask what's so funny?"

"You are." Was her only explanation. He waited for her to further explain, but she didn't say anything else afterwards.

Giving up on the last topic he restarted on the one he had left. "Did you enjoy your time outside?"

She thought about the question. She couldn't say she was enthusiastic about her time out of her comfy house, but it wasn't unpleasant. "It was nice."

Her short answer wasn't much to go by for the man, so he asked a more straight forward question. "What did you guys do?"

"We went to a restaurant and then we talked."

Kakashi wanted to slap himself. Every question he asked was returned with a simple answer. He, as a ninja, should be able to question anyone and get every response he wanted, but she wasn't doing such a thing. He, however, seemed to forget that the one he was questioning was a capable ninja herself. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Girl stuff."

"Sakura." His voice sounded like that of a father asking for her daughter to cough up all the candy she was told not to eat.

The pink haired girl gave him a small smile knowing his irritation at her short responses. "Well then father," at her slow pronunciation of father he flinched, and was not left unnoticed by Sakura whose smile only grew wider. "We talked about the things that have happened during my absence from society." With more awe in her tone she said, "Did you know that Hinata became the head of the clan? That Neji and Tenten are a thing? That Shizune is dating Genma! How did that happen?"

Her words grew with curiosity and excitement. She wanted to know how, why, when and felt that Kakashi could answer them all.

Kakashi gave a smirk at her change. He saw that, the one with all these questions and curiosity, was the Sakura he had known.

"I don't think I can answer all of your questions, but I can answer the last one. I was there." From there he explained of the time he and Genma had a night out at the pub where they had also encountered Shizune. He had watched when Genma had tried to woo her and failed terribly. At the end of the day, though, he had managed to charm her and she had chained him to her.

Sakura laughed at the idea of Genma settling down. He was always a player and she never imagined he would actually date anyone, none the less Shizune!

"Genma settling was big news. Never thought he would be able to do such a thing. He must really like Shizune."

Kakashi agreed with her. Indeed he never would have believed that Genma would settle down, but miracles had occurred and this one was named Shizune. "If they stay the way they are they might even get married."

Hearing the word married she turned to Kakashi and asked, "Are you going to Ino and Shikamaru's wedding?"

"I don't think weddings are for me?"

"Do you plan not go?" Her face fell as she said this.

The white haired man saw her sudden reaction and was inquisitive of why. "I doubt it."

"Why not?" Her word came out wounded as if she had been greatly betrayed.

"I have a mission that I will be leaving soon." He answered and added, "Why?"

Staring at the hot liquid in her cup her cheeks turned a light pink. "I-Ino is making me go and I don't want to go alone so...maybe you...would" Her voice grew lower with every word that followed.

He found her embarrassment endearing, a thought that shouldn't have crossed his mind. "I'm sure you'll know a lot of people there. You'll have nothing to worry about, you won't be alone."

"I guess, but can't you attend!?" She pleaded.

He began thinking. In two days he would have to leave for a two week mission. The day he came back would be the day of the wedding and he knew he would be tired. Too tired to go anywhere. But he was convinced that with the young girl pleading at him to go he wouldn't be able to say no.

"I don't promise I'll be there on time, but I'll be there." As he finished his last word she smiled again.

She wouldn't be alone, she would have Kakashi by her side.

She didn't understand why but he was becoming something important to her and that's why she needed him with her. Even though there would be people she knew well, she felt it crucial for Kakashi to be there. Even if he was late, just by his presence the idea of the wedding no longer sounded as troubling as before. Once again she thanked him and although he knew why she did so, he didn't understand the gravity of its importance.

* * *

The whole week Sakura had spent a lot more time outside her home. This time, however, her former sensei had nothing to do with it (or so she hoped). It was Ino that had her running around town looking for flowers, catering, and last minute check-ups on her wedding. They had also gone shopping, looking for a perfect dress for Sakura.

Sakura had replied to Ino that she had plenty of dresses she owned that would have been suitable but Ino was reluctant. With that it took three days for Ino to finally agree to the attire Sakura would wear.

The next week was not any easier. After having a tedious week before she thought the next would be easier, but she was wrong. Brides found that their weddings had to be perfect and the week before the wedding was by no means time to rest. However, the bride that was getting married was Ino. So the last week wasn't just time for no rest, but for no sleep, either.

With the days growing closer to the wedding date, Ino became more anxious and, to Sakura's demise, she became troubled. Every day Ino would come over her house asking if she should get married, if she was prepared, if Shikamaru was prepared. Sakura with two cups of coffee for both of them listened to her without ever having to answer any of her questions. She didn't need to, Ino answered them herself and all she needed to do was nod.

She cared for her friend, but she knew that coming to her was not the best idea. If Ino wanted true opinions she would have gone to someone who was married or at least was in relationship. But Sakura was useless at these topics.

At one point Ino did sounded frustrated and she asked a question she had asked many times before. "Do you think I'm making a mistake?" But this time she didn't answer it herself. She waited for Sakura to answer.

Sakura, having no idea what to say, recited what Kakashi had told her. "Both of you are shinobi and may die any day. This is your future, so enjoy it, be happy. This is your time to make mistakes."

Ino's eyes began to tear. Opening her arms she wrapped them around Sakura and in the embrace showed her thanks, because somehow what she said was enough.

The day had finally arrived. Ino was going to marry Shikamaru. Sakura was standing on the end of the aisle waiting for Ino to walk down the hall and say her I do's. As much of a joyous day it was, especially for Ino, she was exhausted. At 5 she had woken up to help Ino "prepare". Who would have known that preparing was setting up everything, including the bride!

As the piano began to play, indicating the bride was there, her bridesmaid (which were Ino,Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and her) waited patiently as she slowly and gracefully walked down the aisle.

The dress she wore feel to the ground and was carried by two small children who Sakura didn't know. The top of the dress was shaped as a heart and had in crested diamonds that started from the right of her chest and went down all the way to her hip. Her blond long hair was tied up in a bun with an in crested diamond symbol of her clan and hanging over it her veil. Everyone turned when she entered and had awed and ohed at her.

The ceremony was an hour long made by one of the Elders that was from the Nara clan. After it was done everyone left to the Nara's estate where the party would be held.

The resort Ino had talked about was a huge ball room. It held everyone that she had invited and knowing Ino she had invited the whole village! The place had been decorated with great thought and with great money as well. The chandelier on the ceiling had thousands of small crystals. Coming out of it was four rows of lined, evenly spaced out crystals that went to each corner of the room. Right under the chandelier was a table with a banquet with nicely placed flowers that covered the top of the table and went to the right and left of the table falling to its legs. That's where the bride and groom sat.

The rest of the tables were all set in the form of a u so everyone had a clear view of the married couple. On the right side of the room there were white curtains that where left opened. In it held a large table with a variety of food and a bartender. On the left side there were glass doors that took you out of the room and into a hall that had the bathroom further down the right and the exit/entrance door toward the left.

All in all, Ino's wedding party would be one she wouldn't forget.

Sakura, excluding herself, had taken a seat in one of the furthest tables in the room where no one had been sitting. Off course she wasn't left unnoticed by her friends. Her five unoccupied seats were quickly taken by Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, and Sai. There was only one more seat left and this was a problem when Tenten came in with Neji and Lee. The problem was soon solved when the waiters united another table with theirs to fit. Sakura thought her table couldn't get any fuller when Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro took a seat and the other chairs.

Her once silent and lonesome table was now filled with chatter and joy. Naruto yelled everything that he said as the music was on, but Sakura could swear that compared to him the music was whispering. The others joined in as well, happy about the new couple and talking about their own future.

Their chatter was broken when a song came up and Tenten asked Neji to dance. The Hyuuga quickly answered no, but Tenten didn't give in, and taking his hand pulled him to the dance floor. Naruto, being overacted and all, was sick of sitting and wanted to go dance as well. He asked Sakura who declined. The blond turned to the shy Hyuuga who stuttering accepted. Then went Kiba with Temari taking the floor. One by one they left to dance, even Gaara who was forced to accept by the brides wish.

She thanked that Ino let her tired excuse go and was left as she started.

* * *

Yamato had also secluded himself, or was left secluded as each of his companies had come with dates to enjoy the evening. Well almost everyone.

Walking towards him walked Gai with a pile of food on his plate. His regular attire was no longer on, but the tux he was wearing was not off the charts with his other suit. The tux looked like any other except for the bright green color that attended it.

"My friend, how have you been!?" Gai said cheerfully.

Smiling as Gai took a seat next to him he answered, "I've been fine and you?"

"I've been great! Ah, isn't this wonderful! All these people dancing and enjoying themselves! It's nice to have a time to enjoy yourself after a long practice."

"You practiced before coming to the wedding?"

"Of course! Every moment is crucial with my rival Kakashi!" At the man's name Yamato flinched. It had been a long time since he had seen him. Inside he was glad that he hadn't seen the white haired Nin in the wedding, yet.

"Yamato why are you so lonely? You should also be having a good time. Didn't you bring someone with you?"

"No, I came alone."

To his response Gai's expression fell. "Why? You are still young enough to find someone! Look at Genma!"

"How about you?" Yamato asked no longer wanting to plaster about his own life.

"I have been out training. I have had no time."

No time!? You had no time because you were training, Yamato thought. As he thought, Gai looked around the room. He saw that most people they knew were no longer on chairs but in the dance. He kept eyeing the room and saw Sakura with another women sitting beside her on one of the far off tables.

Getting up himself and leaving the large amount of food on his table, he directed Yamato to follow him. Yamato stayed a while in his chair wondering what the man in front of him was up to. Warily he stood up and followed.

Sakura had been sitting alone watching everyone else in the room. She was so occupied with watching as poor Hinata followed Naruto's uneven steps to the music that she had missed Sika walking up to her. The girl had gotten her attention when she took the seat next to her and called her name.

Sakura replied back with a hello.

Sika was a medic Nin just like her, but still needed years of experience. At times she had helped the girl with her development of medicine. She was older by a couple of years, but since she began her learning on medical jutsu late, she needed someone with more experience.

The woman was very beautiful with light brown hair falling mid back and chocolate colored eyes. Her tan skin was so smooth that it was impossible to think that she was a true ninja. Her curves were smaller than Ino's, but still very noticeable. All in all the women was gorgeous, especially for any man who laid eyes on her. However, Sika had been rumored of not dating anyone for too long because of her idea of finding the perfect man. When one doesn't qualify one of her standards they are thrown to the dust.

"Sakura-san, nice seeing you here!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, it's nice seeing you too." It had been a while since she had last talked with Sika, but then again it had been a while since she talked to a lot of people.

"Did Ino make you come?" Sika asked with a curios smile. Sika had also been very acquainted with Ino who had liked Ino by her bluntness and personality. Off course anyone who was able to high Ino's ego was a good friend to her.

"Yes, how did you guess?" Sakura said incredulous.

"Ah, I just assumed. She can be very persuasive when she wants to be." Sakura laughed showing her agreement to her comment. "What I don't know is why she isn't making you join the fun?"

"I explained to her that I was tired after spending the whole day helping her."

"She bought such an answer? Knowing her she would have grabbed you by the collar and dragged you to the dance floor."

"Thank Kami she did no such thing." Sakura replied, showing all her relief at the uneventful idea.

"Hello ladies." A voice said that had taken both of them by surprise. Sakura turned her head to see Gai standing in front of her with his original suit.

"Why hello." Sika answered raising one of her eyes to man before the two girls. Being a second Ino she seemed to have no second thoughts on her actions or words and was never, ever, shy.

"Hello Gai-sensei." Sakura replied and also greeted Yamato who stood behind him as if hiding.

"What would you gentleman need at this time?" Sika asked.

"Ah the youth have so much energy!" Gai said more to Yamato than the girls. "We were just wondering what such lovely ladies as yourselves were doing all alone."

"Why the question? Are you inviting?" Sika asked.

"Will you agree?" Gai replied. Both Yamato and Sakura were shocked on the continuing conversation. Sakura wasn't surprised at Sika's responses, but who would have thought that Gai had such lines.

Standing from her chair, Sika put her hand in front of him. Gai took it and escorted her to the dance, but not before whispering something to Yamato that Sakura couldn't hear. Sika also gave her a small apologetic smile and then turned to Yamato, yelling at him to take care of her.

As they got lost in the crowd, the two remainders stayed in their same position. Yamato didn't know what to stay and decided for Sakura to break the ice. To his happiness she did.

"Don't you want to sit?" She asked, pointing her hand to the seat next to her.

Yamato, with a nod, sat beside her and thanked her.

Sakura saw that those would be the last words spoken to her if she didn't do anything.

She, like him, felt uncomfortable at the situation, but didn't want their time together spent like this. But, she thought, that starting a conversation was going to be difficult. After their mission she had never seen him again, except for the rain incident, which they also barely talked.

Thinking back at their abrupt encounter she remembered about how she wanted to say more to him. She urged herself to speak to him, ask him how he was doing, but she didn't get the chance. No, as she remembered, it wasn't due to chance, but due her lips that wouldn't form any of her words.

For a while she had thought that he was distancing himself away from her, but she let that thought go. She was the one distancing herself. She had made herself a lone wolf, so it was possible that she was unintentionally pushing him and everyone else away.

Inside of herself, she knew she didn't want that.

Yamato was someone who knew her well and they had experienced something that no one else would understand. Distancing herself from him was absolutely the last thing she wanted.

She, thanks to Kakashi, was able to see that she needed help. She guessed that Yamato needed help as well, right? He couldn't go around acting the same after what happened. Or could he? He is an ANBU after all; maybe what happened was nothing to him.

Deciding that asking herself these questions would lead to nothing she asked, "How have you been?"

Yamato turned to her with a puzzled look. He seemed to wonder who she was talking to. Seeing as her eyes were fixed on him he answered. "I've been fine." His voice had come out more as question than a response.

With a raised eyebrow she asked, "Is that a question or an answer?"

"It's an answer." He responded, this time with more certainty.

"That's good." Was all Sakura could reply. She didn't know what else to say, it was turning back to rain incident. Her lips were on automatic.

"How about you?" He asked, but not daring to look straight at her.

"I've also been fine."

"I've heard you spent a lot of time working."

In a way she was happy he was talking to her, but she didn't want their topic to be about work or herself. "I do."

" "

She didn't want their conversation to drag like this. Pulling herself together she asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing in particular." He said still keeping his eyes on what was ahead. This, however, lead Sakura to make her own conclusion.

Getting the courage to say her next words Sakura took a big gulp. She didn't know what gave her the audacity or courage to ask such a thing, but it came out before she could think. As the last words slipped her lips her creamy face turned red.

"Sorry what did you say?" Yamato asked.

Repeating herself she replied, "Would you like to dance?"

Yamato was stunned to say the least. He had heard her well after all. He wasn't hallucinating. Answering his "Am I dreaming?" question other arose. Why would she ask me such a thing? She must be repulsed by me, she must hate me and yet here she was asking me to dance.

"Do you not want to dance?" She asked with a more timid voice.

"I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to." His reply was not understood by the pink haired female.

"I'm not forcing myself to do anything." She said and began thinking that maybe he didn't want to dance. "But if you don't want to dance then forget I asked."

"No!" Yamato exclaimed. "I mean, if you want to let's go." He finished, standing he extended his hand to her. Sakura with a shy smile took it and walked with him to the dance floor.

Both failed to notice the white haired male watching them from a far.

* * *

**What do you guys think :)! I'm getting into this whole jealousy thing its nice +.+ Tell me what you guys think. Reviews are highly appreciated and make my stamina go up. I'm also apologizing for all the OOC-ness in the story, but I don't think its gonna work out- sorry, either way hope you guys like.**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**-Zero =D**


End file.
